


鬼邪高老大的信息素瞒不住了

by 工地猛男爱好者F子 (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV), J Soul Brothers (Band), Prince of Legend (TV), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/%E5%B7%A5%E5%9C%B0%E7%8C%9B%E7%94%B7%E7%88%B1%E5%A5%BD%E8%80%85F%E5%AD%90
Summary: 《High&Low》的高城司突然分化成了Omega，果酱男急中生智从《传奇王子》剧组抓来了天堂光辉，长相雷同的两人就此开始了身份互换，两个剧组一片混乱。本文为《Prince of Legend》天堂光辉和《High & Low The Worst》高城司的角色衍生同人，由于两个角色都是The Rampage成员吉野北人饰演，所以也可以当做吉野北人水仙向作品，大家随意理解观看即可。ABO设定，天堂光辉Alpha，高城司Omega，其他原剧情角色大量融入中。
Relationships: Ayanokoji Aoi/Gabriel, Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma, Kaiji Hiura/Takagi Tsukasa, Riku Odajima/Ryu Kyogoku, Sano Reo/Sekiguchi Mandy, Takagi Tsukasa&Hanaoka Fujio, Tendo Koki&Ryu Kyogoku, Tendo Koki/Takagi Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 妈妈，这么多年你把我双胞胎弟弟藏哪里了啊喂？

“就是他！”  
扑通一声，天堂光辉被两个“壮汉”狠狠往前一推，摔在地上。  
传说中恐怖男校的楼顶，到处是乌黑深沉的印记，天堂光辉觉得，极有可能是过去火拼时、不良少年们流下的血液层层干涸的证据，一阵风吹过，视野内，瘫坐在黑色长沙发上的人略微支起身体。  
天堂光辉忍不住抬起头，黑色长裤，粉色衬衫，一头金发往后面梳着，此时男子正侧脸往旁边的楼顶看去，天堂光辉也跟着看过去，那是这座恐怖男校的主体建筑，“鬼邪高”三个大字就嵌在建筑最顶端。  
“鬼邪高”，是普通市民为之胆寒的失落街区SWORD的组成部分之一，说是男校，但聚集了全国的不良少年，除了普通全日制男校，更有收容社会人的定时制，逐渐成了全国黑社会的后备军。  
总之，和天堂光辉就读的圣布莱利恩特学院是截然不同的异世界。  
就如面前这人，虽然懒散的窝在沙发里，但他身体上散发出的强大气势可真不是盖的！  
似乎感受到了目光，那人的视线终于从“鬼邪高”三个大字上转移回来，和天堂光辉四目相对。  
“哎？？？”天堂光辉看到那张脸，惊讶地从地上跳起来，立刻又被后面两个人大声呵斥着，再次按在地上，天堂光辉忍不住又抬起头，面前那人缓缓从沙发上站起身，居高临下冷冷盯着他，随后，天堂光辉身后的手掌就把他的头再次按向地面。  
“你小子找死吗？我们鬼邪高老大高城司也是你能随便乱看的？”  
鬼邪高我知道，高城司是这个人的名字吗？天堂光辉心里想着，面前这人居然是鬼邪高的老大？话说回来，鬼邪高老大是谁跟我有什么关系啊？  
现在该关心的根本不是这个好吧？  
正想着，视野中就出现了鬼邪高老大的黑鞋黑裤，天堂光辉努力想抬起头，又被后面的大手死死按住。  
面前的人一挥手，后方压制的大手才松开，没等天堂光辉活动一下僵硬的脖子，面前的人就弯下腰，天堂光辉眼看修长的手指捏住自己的下巴，被迫扬起脸，和“鬼邪高老大”高城司四目相对。  
狂野的金发和乖巧的红发，紧皱的眉头和呆傻的表情，冷厉的眼神和稚子般无辜的双眼，气质迥然不同的两个人，但那五官却惊人的相似，甚至眼下的泪痣位置都一模一样。  
饶是见惯了大风大浪的高城司，都惊讶的倒吸一口冷气。  
随即，天堂光辉就闻到一股淡淡的香气，蜜糖的香气中带着丝水果的甘美，让人想到雨后花朵上晶莹的露珠。小巧的鼻子不由动了动，使劲闻了闻。  
高城司松开天堂光辉，反身重新坐进沙发里。  
“他叫天堂光辉——”身后的两个男子你一句我一句的开始介绍，“是那个什么宝石贵族学校的，我们那次去NIGHT RING追查时候无意中发现他的，是不是特别像？！”  
高城司没有说话，只是听着关于天堂光辉的各种碎片信息，渐渐勾勒出这个有着和自己相似面孔人的过往经历。  
以优异的成绩考入圣布莱利恩特学院，和学院另外两个同学日浦海司、小田岛陆组成了校园唱跳组合“NEXT”，因为喜欢名叫成濑果音的学姐，率队参加过传奇王子选拔，后遭家庭变故前往NIGHT RING所在的牛郎店打工，还因此引发了NIGHT RING和传奇王子们之间的剧烈矛盾。  
“性别呢？”高城司冷冷的打断了自己这边人的絮叨，这个天堂光辉，一直在傻傻的盯着自己的脸看，这让高城司心中烦躁不已。  
“男性Alpha？”果酱男捅了一下天堂光辉，“问你话呢！”  
天堂光辉微张的嘴唇这才闭上：“哦哦，男性Alpha！”  
高城司再次转头看向“鬼邪高”的标志，半晌才转过头：“情况紧急，只能是他了。”  
果酱男点点头，又捅了天堂光辉一下：“从今天起，你就是鬼邪高司一派的老大，高城司了！”  
天堂光辉大脑运行半天，才傻傻的“啊？”一声。


	2. 为了拯救濒临分裂的鬼邪高，我站了出来！

高城司把头塞在冰冷的水龙头之下，希望低温和水流的冲击能让自己发热的头脑冷静下来。  
盥洗室的大门打开，果酱男拿着毛巾冲了进来，随后把守门口的小弟又再度把门关上，警惕着防止人闯入。  
“没事吧？”果酱男一边递过毛巾，一边不着痕迹的把一瓶药塞进高城司手中。高城司掂量下分量后，把药瓶捏在手里，没有打开。  
“不吃吗？”果酱男忧心忡忡。  
“枫士雄还要至少一周才能回来，我要省着点，不能出任何纰漏。”高城司低声说。  
高城司有一个秘密。  
他，高城司，鬼邪高全日制无冕之王、沉睡的金毛狮子、楼顶葛优瘫爱好者，冷面无情人狠话不多的杀手、high＆low世界颜值担当，在汇合好基友枫士雄完成了干架凤仙学院的壮举、即将登上鬼邪高顶端之时——  
发现自己分化成了一个Omega。  
由于缺乏经验，以至于高城司在分化最初并没有察觉，现在想来，也幸好当时在自己身边的都是Beta，果酱男更是迅速通过隐秘渠道弄来抑制剂和拟味剂。  
最坏的情况还在于，枫士雄回乡给爷爷扫墓，走之前把鬼邪高全权交给了自己，纵然上次凤仙一战中，枫士雄和自己齐心协力凝聚了鬼邪高，但这个学校的争斗每天都不会停止，所有人的最终目的无不是向着顶点进发。  
对制霸鬼邪高的渴求，决定了枫士雄或者高城司时刻面临着其他势力的挑战，即使枫士雄不在，来单挑高城司活动一下筋骨也是不错的，这就是鬼邪高的生存方式，也决定高城司无法在发现性别分化后就回家躲起来了事。  
只能装作一切正常，偶尔有几个人凑上来找茬，尽量让身边信任的人去应对，在鬼邪高这样一个Alpha聚集的地方，如若高城司在与人交手时泄露了他的Omega的信息素，会引发什么样的结果，单是想象就让人不寒而栗。  
可是，再粉饰太平也终究会露出痕迹，高城司能觉察到其他几方势力已经起疑，学院的气氛日渐异样，“高城司好像遇到点麻烦”，各种版本的猜测和流言在学院内扩散，各势力的头目都蠢蠢欲动，可高城司究竟发生了什么，在没有彻底弄清楚之前，大家又不敢轻举妄动。  
于是，当那个叫天堂光辉的男孩被带过来时，高城司看到对方脸的那一刻，就明白果酱男为何对偷天换日的计划如此自信。  
太像了，他甚至想质问父母是否有个流落在外的双胞胎兄弟。  
“那个……”站在旁边的天堂光辉开口。  
高城司把毛巾递还给果酱男，转头冷冷的看向天堂光辉，弱小、呆傻，用和自己相似的脸庞做出这种孬种的表情，高城司眉头皱起，心中不悦极了。  
天堂光辉嘻嘻笑着退后了一步：“那个，之前是你们说有打工机会，我才过来的哦！”  
“喂！你小子……”未等旁边的人呵斥，高城司抬手制止。  
高城司皱着眉头闭了闭眼，原本并不善言辞的他明白这件事太需要对方的配合，这根本不是暴力可以解决的问题。  
“你就当做打工吧——”高城司双手抱胸打量着天堂光辉，“听说你也需要赚钱是吗？你的任务就是接下来的一周，在鬼邪高扮演我，具体怎么做我会教你。”  
天堂光辉看着这个浑身充满防备的不良头目，除了五官，两人身上真的再无一丝相似之处：“这位老大，你让我在鬼邪高假扮你，该不会是想趁机出去做什么违法乱纪的事吧？”  
高城司眉头皱的更紧了，顿了好几下才说：“不会。”  
“那就是，怕仇家寻仇，拉我过来当替死鬼？”天堂光辉看着对自己怒目而视的高城司，忍不住后退一小步，“黑道电影里都是这么演的嘛……”  
高城司压抑着自己的怒气：“不会——”想了想又补上一句，“相反，我的人会更加拼命保护你，比保护我更拼命，所以你不需要担心安全问题。”  
天堂光辉闻言疑惑：“我和他们又不认识，为什么他们会比保护你更拼命呢？”  
高城司看了看天堂光辉，冷静的说出客观事实：“因为你太弱，为了保护你只能更加拼命。”  
噗呲，高城司旁边的两个人全笑出声。  
天堂光辉皱起眉头怒目而视，倒真有了几分高城司冷面大佬的气势：“谁说我弱？我也是在传奇王子和Night Ring里都差点登上顶端的男人！”  
果酱男笑嘻嘻的上前拍拍天堂光辉的肩膀：“那，就拜托你啦！”  
天堂光辉这才发现自己掉坑里了，好不容易平息了自己在Night Ring里打工引起的校园风波，这下又进了鬼邪高，同样是上学读书，怎么自己的就这么惊涛骇浪呢？


	3. 我发现了鬼邪高老大不为人知的秘密，会被灭口吗，在线等，急！

砰、砰砰！  
希望之丘，普通市民眼中的凶宅片区，也是孕育了包括高城司在内一众不良少年的沃土。自从联合凤仙学院铲除了盘桓在希望之丘的恶势力之后，居民们开始陆续搬回来生活，高城司就是其中之一。  
典型的日本旧式单身公寓，不算宽敞的房间里，高城司手持拳击护具在家具之间游刃有余的躲避，天堂光辉则犹如撒欢的小狗展开猛攻。  
高城司后退的小腿擦过床边，瞬间的分神，天堂光辉自然不会放过，一记直拳重重落在护具上，高城司倒也没硬扛，顺势往床上倒去再顺势寻找躲避的机会，天堂光辉立刻把拳击手套一扔，飞扑过去把高城司压在床上。  
“我是不是很厉害！”天堂光辉气喘吁吁，手脚并用把高城司压住，生怕再被反制。  
高城司也把佩戴的拳击护具甩在一边：“确实比想象中强一点。”  
“哼哼！”天堂光辉开心的笑起来，脸颊的酒窝瞬间化解了凌厉双眸带来的锐气：“我可是长期坚持锻炼，也有过拳击训练的经验者哦！”  
高城司胡乱点点头，刚刚性别分化的他，对Alpha的气息敏锐极了，超近的距离，让对方因为运动而上升的信息素味道肆意挥发，以红茶般馥郁温暖的气息为依托，其下却暗藏着中攻击性极强的特殊鸢香花香，高城司只觉得自己的头脑更加昏沉。  
“怎么样？以我的水平，能在鬼邪高混个小头目吗？”天堂光辉则好似对当前二人的暧昧距离毫无觉察，兴致不减的问着。  
高城司尝试动了一下，立刻又被天堂光辉进一步加大力气压制住，只得又开口：“健身房练出来的漂亮肌肉，在实战中几乎是毫无用处的——”。  
“可是，你是鬼邪高的老大，我不是把你压制住了吗？”天堂光辉撇撇嘴，随后又嘟囔一句，“虽然我知道你刚刚只在防守，没有进攻……”  
高城司又增加了一分气力，天堂光辉预感到自己即将失去控制，干脆整个人抱住高城司，脑袋也耍无赖一般的埋进了高城司的脖颈。  
Alpha的气息靠近Omega脆弱的腺体附近，几乎是立刻，天堂光辉只觉得胸口被巧劲袭来、眼睛一花，高城司已经脱离桎梏起身，而自己则跌坐在了地板上。  
“唉？？” 天堂光辉懊恼的锤了下地板，“再来！我这次会拿出真本事的！”  
说着又攻过来。  
高城司不住的皱眉，原本他就处在刚性别分化的时期，头脑发热、四肢发沉，生怕自己活动量太大让身上喷的拟味剂失效，而且这人还要在未来几天扮演自己，不能真的出手揍他，多重考虑让高城司束手束脚，连平时十分之一的实力都没发挥出来。  
可对面这小子总是能想出各种办法挑衅自己，又要高城司检查他的肌肉线条，又要高城司戴上拳击护具测试他的拳击实力，全部失败之后这次直接赤手空拳打过来了。  
高城司无奈接下他的拳，打算控制着力度陪对方玩玩。  
高城司明显的心不在焉激怒了天堂光辉，拳风划过耳边，高城司心中警报拉响，对面的人仿佛撕开了假面，再也不是健身房拳击课程软绵绵的套路，凌厉的拳、掌、踢带着嗜血的凶狠追袭而来，高城司也战意也瞬间拉高，满室寂静，只有肉体撞击发出的令人胆寒的破风声响。  
最终，天堂光辉被床脚绊了一下，高城司犹如闻到鲜血的狮子寻踪而至，天堂光辉只觉得被狠狠掼在床上，即便身下是柔软的床垫，也还是被这冲击力撞得眼冒金星，再抬眼，对方的拳头已近在咫尺，避无可避，天堂光辉只能闭上眼睛准备挨上这一下。  
半晌，天堂光辉悄悄睁开一只眼睛，高城司的拳头仍然悬在半空，由于刚刚紧张的对决，高城司此时也有些气喘，正努力平复呼吸，见天堂光辉睁眼看过来，拳头再提作势要打，天堂光辉吓得再次闭紧眼睛缩缩脖子，高城司忍不住挑挑嘴角，松开了天堂光辉。  
而在高城司起身的瞬间，下巴上的汗滴随着抬身的力道甩落，天堂光辉睁开眼擦了擦落在他脸颊的这滴汗，小巧的鼻子又动了动。  
总觉得哪里不对劲。  
“那个……”天堂光辉没有纠结太久，很快又笑嘻嘻凑过去“别看我这样，也是曾经在地下拳场玩过命的，算是差一点点登上地下拳场顶点的男人呢！”  
高城司把自己的衬衫劈头盖脸的扔过去，小声吐槽着：“亿点点。”  
天堂光辉看着手中熟悉的粉色衬衫，正是之前高城司穿着的那件。  
“试试吧，合身的话再给你染头发。”高城司拿过之前混战中被踢到墙角的包，翻出了染发剂。  
“一次性的染发剂？”高城司眯着眼睛看着产品说明，“喂，你知道这个怎么用吗？”  
高城司转过头去，发现天堂光辉正裸着上身，抱着自己的粉色衬衫，整个脸埋在衬衫里深深嗅着。  
高城司眼中杀气流露，手中的染发剂瓶直直扔了过去，天堂光辉机警的分出一只手接住，脸慢了半拍才依依不舍从衬衫里抬起来，白皙的脸上带着一丝淡淡的红晕，笑眯眯的说，“啊，我叫光辉，叫我光辉就好。”  
仿佛没有看到高城司难看的脸色，天堂光辉习惯性揉着后脑勺，笑嘻嘻的看起产品说明：“啊，这个是一次性的金色染发剂，还有发胶的功能，搞成你这个发型应该没问题！”  
天堂光辉先坐到镜子前，然后透过镜子看向高城司，高城司眉头紧皱，但最终还是无奈的走了过来开始喷染发剂。  
“说起来，你家有这么大的梳妆镜真是让人想不到……”天堂光辉见气氛压抑，忍不住抛出话题。  
高城司并不搭理。  
“和我心中不良的形象，有很大差别。”天堂光辉自说自话。  
高城司借着染发剂的定性效果，手脚麻利的把天堂光辉头发拨向后方抓高。  
“也是，你们这每天出门又是飞机头又是火炬头的，形象这么酷炫，确实比我们更需要镜子打理形象。”天堂光辉理解的点点头。  
高城司咬了咬牙，咽下了差点骂出口的那句脏话。  
“啊？！”天堂光辉突然在桌子上拿起一片长方形的透明塑料片，回头质问道：“这是什么？！”  
高城司脸色一变：“放下！”接着就劈手夺来。  
天堂光辉则躲避着把塑料片往灯光底下照了照：“天啊，你们不良居然还贴双眼皮贴？”  
“什么双……”高城司的话语就卡在了喉咙里，“你给我放下！”  
“我在我们班女孩子们那里见过，绝不会认错！”天堂光辉转过身来看着高城司深邃的眉眼，语气谴责：“你这欧式大双眼皮居然是贴出来的？！我这可是天生的！是你模仿我哦！”  
高城司忍不住分辨：“只有睡眠不好，眼皮肿了的时候我才会……”  
“啊，果然是小司自己用的，我还想可能是你女朋友不小心丢在这里的呢~”天堂光辉拖着长音。  
高城司目瞪口呆，这么好的理由，刚刚自己怎么没想到呢。  
“也是，小司看上去这么凶，可不像会有女朋友的样子呢~”天堂光辉眼神中充满真挚，还试图拍拍高城司沾满一次性染发剂的手。  
高城司嫌恶的提前将手撤开。  
半晌又皱紧眉头：“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
天堂光辉对着镜子拨了下自己向后竖立的金发，对自己的新形象爱不释手，接着站起身和高城司面对面：“小司呀~”接着学对面人的样子皱紧眉头，眼神射出两道冷光，开始慢条斯理穿上高城司的粉色衬衫。。  
高城司看着面前的人缓缓穿上自己的衬衫，狂野的金发，紧皱的眉头，冰冷的双眼。  
犹如自己在照镜子，太神奇了，以至于忘记“小司”这回事。  
“像吧？”天堂光辉笑起来，明亮的大眼睛弯起来，露出可爱的小酒窝。  
随即被高城司一把捏住了鼓鼓的脸颊。  
“呜呜呜……”天堂光辉不满的抗议者。  
“不许笑！”高城司凶狠的警告，“一笑就露馅。”  
天堂光辉点点头，高城司才放开手，手上粘上的染发剂不可避免的按在天堂光辉软软的脸颊上，活像一只小花猫，天堂光辉不明所以，还紧紧抿着嘴鼓着脸，让这小花猫形象更加丰满。  
高城司忍不住从唇角泄露一丝笑意，随即低下了头。  
“什么啊，小司不是也会笑么……”天堂光辉抱怨着，过了一会儿也跟着笑起来。  
“唉，我说小司，”天堂光辉看气氛不错，又开口道，“我知道要去扮演你，但你能告诉我具体原因吗？”  
话音落下，高城司的笑容立刻消失了，天堂光辉眼看两人之间又竖起高大的墙。


	4. 孩子看着挺吓人，就是脑子不太好用

希望之丘的老旧日式公寓，气氛低沉，天堂光辉心中叫苦，却还是硬着头皮继续问。  
“你们鬼邪高你也知道——”天堂光辉解释着，“虽然我们长得很像，但需要扮演你，还是让我多了解一下情况更好吧？！”  
高城司警惕的盯着天堂光辉：“不愿意做就算了。”  
高城司转身走到洗手台前拧开水龙头清洗沾满染发剂的手。  
“不是……”天堂光辉无奈的微微叹口气跟上来。  
“好吧好吧！”天堂光辉看着高城司丝毫不慌的洗完手擦干，只得无奈妥协，“我知道了，我肯定会帮你的！”  
高城司侧头看过来。  
天堂光辉又笑起来：“因为我们长得这么像，我看你，就像我的弟弟一样，有种天然的亲近感。倒是，该不会，我们真的是双胞胎兄弟吧？！”  
这个问题在高城司心中也盘旋很久，但回想自己的家庭，两人面面相觑，都是摇摇头。  
“总之，小司，哥哥一定会帮你的！”天堂光辉眼睛发亮，一副求表扬的氛围。  
高城司只得硬着头皮点点头：“那，谢谢你。”  
“叫我光辉就行！”天堂光辉得寸进尺，兴致高到身子后面有条尾巴都要摇起来了。  
高城司只觉得这发音极其烫嘴，半天终于还是憋了出来：“谢谢你，光辉。”  
天堂光辉笑的眼睛都眯了起来，双手搭在高城司的肩膀上重新往梳妆镜前带：“那，接下来轮到小司了！”  
高城司不自在的甩着肩膀：“干什么？”  
天堂光辉理所当然的回答：“当然是把小司变成天堂光辉啊！”  
高城司被按在梳妆镜前的椅子上坐好，看着镜中的自己，双眼露出一丝迷茫。  
天堂光辉把自己挂在墙上的圣布莱利恩特学院制服取下来，兴致高昂的放在高城司身前比划着。  
高城司忍不住把手按在制服上制止，两人再次四目相对。  
看到高城司一副状况外的样子，天堂光辉眨了眨眼睛。  
“小司，你觉得我去鬼邪高扮演你的时候，你应该在做些什么呢？”天堂光辉语气温柔。  
高城司一声不吭，只拿那双大眼睛盯着天堂光辉。  
“你当然要去圣布莱利恩特学院替我上学啊！”天堂光辉把制服放在一边，双臂抱胸看着高城司。  
“没有必要。”半晌，高城司才吐出一句话。  
天堂光辉笑了。气的。  
“所以扮演你期间，你是打算要我旷课吗？”天堂光辉挑高眉毛。  
“旷课…？不可以吗？”高城司昂着头，反问的理所当然。  
“在日本，或者说全世界，一般的学校，是要考察出勤率的，而且我是我们学校拿全优奖学金的特待生，必须要全勤。”天堂光辉掰着手指列举着，“最关键的是，如果我玩失踪，引起学校警惕，最后在鬼邪高找到我，你觉得我还能再假扮你吗？”  
看高城司还呆呆的，天堂光辉忍不住皱眉：“你和那个果酱男，之前都没有考虑过这些么？”  
高城司眼神飘忽，什么出勤率、奖学金、特待生、一个不良少年为什么要考虑这些？  
“所以为了安全起见，我去鬼邪高扮演你的期间，你必须同时去圣布莱利恩特学院扮演我！”天堂光辉指着学校制服。  
“我不要！”高城司立刻嘟囔着说。  
天堂光辉忍不住上前按着高城司的肩膀：“好弟弟啊，就算哥哥要帮你，也是要在不能害了自己的前提下啊！”  
看高城司犹豫纠结的样子，天堂光辉耐心引导：“我们学校很不错的，wifi自由选，空调全覆盖，食堂共四层，人均十来块，学姐都女神，学妹很可爱，学长很亲切，学弟天然呆，AO3：7，取向看心态，你若愿意来，必成高富帅！”  
高城司闻言压力更大：“还，还有女生啊？”  
天堂光辉拼命压抑着溢出嘴角的笑容，可还是被高城司发现眼中的戏谑，高城司脸色瞬间不爽。  
天堂光辉于是赶紧收敛笑容，清了清嗓子：“虽说我是来你这边打工赚钱的，但如果因为这个丢了全优奖学金，可就因小失大了！”  
见高城司还是目光犹疑，天堂光辉作势把手放在衬衫扣子上往下脱衣服：“算了算了，这钱我不挣了，鬼邪高你自己去应对吧！”  
高城司闻言急忙起身，按住天堂光辉解扣子的手，然后就发现天堂光辉根本就不是真心撂挑子，挖坑给自己呢。  
事已至此。高城司只得叹了口气：“知道了，我去可以了吧。”  
天堂光辉笑起来，把有些消沉的高城司重新按在椅子上。拿了一条毛巾仔细围在高城司肩膀上，在靠近脖颈腺体的位置时，天堂光辉有些疑惑的眨眨眼，不着痕迹的又动动鼻子。  
眼看着，镜子里的狂野的金发被渐渐驯服，乖巧的红棕色头发柔顺的贴在脸颊上。  
“小司，笑一笑！”天堂光辉看着镜子中变身天堂光辉的高城司，除了表情还是那么凶狠之外，看不出任何破绽了。  
高城司看着镜子中自己，一副弱不经风孬种的样子，越发觉得自己被坑了，心中憋屈，哪里还能笑得出来？  
“放心吧，我们学校是很平和的地方！”天堂光辉双手在高城司肩上拍拍，“而且大家都专注学业，很少关注别人。”  
接着天堂光辉弯下腰凑近高城司耳边：“所以，就算你是Omega，也不用害怕……”  
话没说完，天堂光辉就被一拳击飞了出去，幸好落地前找好姿势，倒也没有受伤。  
高城司站起身来，双臂抱胸，居高临下的冷冷盯着天堂光辉。  
天堂光辉在心里哭嚎，哪怕变换了外形，鬼邪高老大依然是老大。  
“你什么时候发现的？”高城司声音中蕴含着噬人的冷意。  
“就刚才……”天堂光辉从地上爬起来，“我随口那么一说，想不到你反应这么大。”天堂光辉重新笑嘻嘻，“只是歪打正着。”  
高城司双眼微眯，不能用暴力解决问题的自己，仿佛狂怒的狮子被锁进囚笼，对面这个和自己长相相似的人，简直像个狡猾的狐狸。  
“小司，如果你是Omega，那我就完全明白你为什么需要我去鬼邪高假扮你了……”天堂光辉正了神色，“你放心吧，我不会泄露你的秘密的，就让我这个做哥哥的，保护你吧！”  
高城司探究的眼神盯着他，天堂光辉坦然面对。  
高城司先把眼睛移开：“保护好你自己吧，鬼邪高可不是靠一点小聪明就能玩转的地方。”  
天堂光辉笑起来，又凑过去：“小司，你这是担心哥哥吗？”  
“……你怎么知道自己是年上？”高城司实在是不知该怎么应对这样的厚脸皮。  
“小司生日是哪天？”  
“……3月6日”  
“唉？我也是……”  
“……唉？”  
“等等，让我猜猜小司你属相是什么？”  
“牛……”  
“我，我也是……”  
高城司和天堂光辉面面相觑。  
“即便如此，我也还是小司的哥哥！”天堂光辉一锤定音。  
“那还怎么当我哥哥？大我一轮吗？”高城司对天堂光辉的莫名坚持只觉得十分好笑。  
“小司你，居然会讲冷笑话？”  
高城司忍不住翻了个白眼，心情沉重的拿过制服，即将脱下身上的背心前，转头看向天堂光辉，天堂光辉眼睛睁的大大的等着。  
“你，背过身去！”高城司指了指。  
天堂光辉立刻蔫了，“我去外面等你吧，真是的，居然连哥哥都要防备，弟弟越长大越不可爱了。”  
“……？”高城司结实了叹了一口气，开始认命的穿制服。


	5. 此地Alpha含量超标

本章涉及相关人物角色：  
《传奇王子》：  
日浦海司（藤原树）、小田岛陆（长谷川慎）：天堂光辉的好友，team Next成员。  
成濑果音（白石圣）：天堂光辉爱慕的学姐，朱雀奏（片寄凉太）的女友

圣布莱利恩特学院场合  
“光辉~”“光辉~”“光辉！！”  
迟钝了好几秒，高城司才意识到是在叫自己，看过去。  
旁边是光辉的好朋友，也就是Next另外两名成员海司、陆，此时他俩正站在自己课桌前，疑惑的看过来。  
“哦……有事吗？”高城司自认已经动用平生最温和的语气。  
两位好友却齐齐吓了一跳，互相对视：“光辉，最近都超~盐对应啊……”  
高城司额头跳起青筋，不愿再开口。  
两个好友各自拉了椅子过来坐在旁边。  
“光辉，别消沉了！”海司先开口。  
“没有，我就是有点累……”高城司趴到桌子上打算假装睡觉。  
高城司确实有点累，来到这学校，一上午三节课，英文、国语、数学，更是倒霉的三节课全撞上突击测验，周围的同学们全都埋头答题，过后还纷纷交流这次测验真简单，老师岂止是放水简直是放海。  
教室中越是洋溢着欢乐的气氛，高城司眉头就皱的越紧，别人奋笔疾书的时候，他连问题都看不懂，不如说，虽然拿着天堂光辉的书包，他连笔放在什么位置都不知道。  
人生中最漫长的一上午。  
又想起天堂光辉念念叨叨“全优奖学金”的样子，也不知道这些考试会不会影响什么奖学金。  
高城司又心累又心虚，现在还要他应对社交，他宁可站在雨中不还手，被枫士雄殴打半小时。  
不过是三次简单的小测验，又怎么可能累到光辉，在两位亲友眼中，这自然是逞强的借口。  
“光辉还是很在意吗？”陆也开口了，“果音さん分化成Alpha的事？”  
海司立刻看向陆，口型“干嘛提这个！”  
陆则指指趴在桌上的亲友，让海司也赶紧说点什么。  
果音？高城司生锈的脑子反应半天，好像是天堂光辉暗恋的学姐…怎么？她分化成Alpha了？  
高城司一阵郁闷，可能是因为自己刚刚分化，对别人的信息素格外敏感，而且这个平和的学校，大部分人并不故意喷上拟味剂掩饰自己的信息素味道，比如他面前的海司和陆，就是两个Alpha，现在连那个学姐也是Alpha，说好的AO比例3:7呢？天堂光辉这个骗子。  
“虽然光辉告白失败了，但朱雀奏、绫小路葵、京极尊人不也都分化成了Alpha，大家都一样嘛！”海司上前拍拍亲友，陆也跟着狂点头。  
这三个人又是谁？高城司只觉得这俩人在他面前叽叽喳喳烦得很，既然全世界的人都分化成了Alpha，那为什么不能多我一个？  
陆有些好奇的探问：“那果音さん和朱雀奏还在一起吗？毕竟是两个Alpha呢……”。  
“这就不知道了，”海司顿了一下，“反正自从分化成Alpha后，校园人气榜已经把果音さん已经从公主榜迁到王子榜了，目前人气已经超过朱雀奏排行第一了。”  
“也就是你以后的竞争对手除了男生们还加上了女生，”陆低头对趴在课桌上的亲友说，“各种意义上的。”  
高城司左耳朵进右耳朵出，烦躁的把脸埋在胳膊里。  
这副样子落在两位亲友眼中，自然就是逃避现实的鸵鸟了。  
“我说光辉——”海司忍不住，“你还是不想放弃吗？”  
高城司趴在桌子上岿然不动，幻想自己正悠然自得瘫在在鬼邪高楼顶沙发上。  
海司和陆无奈的对视一眼。  
终于，海司一拍大腿，和陆齐齐上前把桌子上的亲友架起来。  
高城司一惊，好歹忍住了没当场挥出铁拳，只压抑着怒气低喝到：“你们干什么？！”  
“出去走走啊！”海司和陆则对刚刚错身的生命危险毫无觉察，“光辉，你要多出去走走，了解一下你自己有多受欢迎！”  
高城司阴着脸，还是被架着走了出去，刚出教学楼，前方一个黑色齐耳短发的女生正快步走过。  
“啊！”海司捅捅好友的后腰，“果音さん！”  
高城司抬起沉重的眼皮，果音，就是天堂光辉喜欢的女生？  
而成濑果音闻声也回头，看到三人组，立刻转身，气势汹汹的走了过来：“光辉，我有事问你！”  
“哈？”高城司不爽的低声吐出一个字，但后方两位亲友都兴奋的捅着他后腰，高城司只得扯起一个笑容，“果音さん……”  
成濑果音有些疑惑的后退了半步：“你……”  
高城司的笑容瞬间僵硬，被发现了吗？


	6. 我们鬼邪高不谈恋爱

本章涉及的相关人物  
《High&Low 0篇章》：  
花冈枫士雄（川村壱马）：鬼邪高老大，高城司好友。  
芝MAN（龙）、辻（铃木昂秀）：鬼邪高里轰一派手下，和高城司属于不同派别的对手。

鬼邪高场合  
楼顶的沙发，天堂光辉四仰八叉的瘫在沙发里，旁边环绕着高城司的小弟，果酱男委屈巴巴的坐在沙发扶手上给天堂光辉扇扇子。  
天堂光辉拿着高城司的手机，一个上午，瘫在沙发里，他已经看完了高城司三年以来的信息、Line、和近五年的ins、推特，仍然意犹未尽，试图打开电子邮箱，却怎么也猜不对密码。  
天堂光辉又重新把手机返回line，看着置顶信息那个叫“枫士雄”的人。  
“那按你刚刚说的，枫士雄才是鬼邪高的老大对吗？”天堂光辉追问。  
“外人包括凤仙那边或许是这么看的，但其实也不是。”果酱男想了想，“枫士雄和司，他们两个是一体的。”  
天堂光辉听着这话格外刺耳，但还是懒洋洋开口：“详细说说。”  
果酱男停下扇风，挠了挠头：“这个我也说不清，枫士雄没回来之前，一直在乡下来着，而司则窝在这里，有些自我封闭，那种情况下的两人，无论如何都成不了鬼邪高的老大。所以我想，是他们两个人重新走在一起，才有了问鼎鬼邪高顶端的实力，从这个方面来说，他们两个都是鬼邪高的老大。”  
天堂光辉微微眯起眼睛，在炫目的阳光下审视果酱男。  
果酱男也抬头看看天空，打起了比喻，“大概就像太阳和月亮的关系吧！”  
天堂光辉看着果酱男正直的脸，实在也不像磕cp发瘟的样子，但说出来的话怎么就这么不中听呢？  
“你继续扇。”天堂光辉扬了下小巧的下巴，果酱男哦了一声又重新扇起来。  
“唉？”果酱男反应过来，我怎么这么听话？扔下扇子，“不扇不扇了！手酸死了！”说着甩甩酸痛的手腕。  
天堂光辉从沙发上起身，脖颈后背已经有汗滑落，发丝上的一次性金色染发剂随汗水掉落，滑了一道道金色痕迹在沙发上。  
“是你们太奇怪了好吧？！”天堂光辉吐槽着，一边还扯过旁边小弟的校服外套擦擦沙发上的痕迹，“为什么要搞个沙发躺在楼顶上啊！”  
果酱男一摊手：“这代表了鬼邪高的权力……”  
天堂光辉打断他：“我和亲友偶尔也喜欢去屋顶，我当然知道屋顶什么的很帅，但我们大部分时间在教室上课，哪像你们，不管晴天下雨住在这里，你看看现在这个大太阳，我快要被晒脱水了！”  
天堂光辉把扇子塞回果酱男手里：“继续扇！”  
果酱男欲哭无泪，只得继续。  
天堂光辉视线回到手机，枫士雄恰好来了一条讯息：“我再陪老头子几天就回去，学校一切还好吗？”  
随信息发来的是一张照片，天堂光辉好奇的点开，黑衣黑裤黑鞋黑帽子黑发，全身黑色的男人站在乡下青山绿水间的背影，只抬起一只胳膊朝天空比着剪刀手，袖子微微滑落，露出纤细的手腕子。  
天堂光辉嫌弃的撇撇嘴，随手回复一句：“好的很。”  
对方秒回一个软萌可爱的微笑绘文字。  
软萌表情对比全身黑色的照片，天堂光辉再次撇撇嘴，闷骚男。  
合上手机：“枫士雄，是Alpha吗？”天堂光辉看着果酱男，对方点点头。  
天堂光辉彻底坐直身体，对果酱男拍拍沙发旁边的空位，果酱男目光怀疑的坐下了。  
“你们告诉我，打工计划是伪装成高城司，等枫士雄回来对吧？”天堂光辉凑近果酱男，一副促膝长谈的样子。  
果酱男点点头。  
“我多问一句，枫士雄回来了又怎样呢？”天堂光辉挑挑眉，露出一抹笑容。  
“你什么意思？”果酱男听着带刺的话，立刻大声反问。  
天堂光辉做了个嘘的动作。  
“小司分化成Omega的事情，枫士雄知道吗？”天堂光辉的大眼睛探究的看着果酱男。  
“应该还不知道，他不让我们告诉枫士雄，说是……”  
不等果酱男说完，天堂光辉就哼哼笑了两声，见果酱男又恼了，才重新正色。  
“小司分化成了Omega作为既定事实，不会因为枫士雄回来的早晚就发生改变对吗？”见果酱男点点头，天堂光辉继续说道：“我先不谈Omega能不能在你们这里生存的问题，你回答我，如果小司要选择一个Alpha标记自己的话，这个人会是枫士雄吗？”  
果酱男张大了嘴，半天说不出话：“我，我是BBBeta，我哪哪哪能知道……”  
“你觉得小司，喜欢枫士雄吗？”天堂光辉问的更直接了一些。  
“我我我，我觉得，我们两位老大，应该不是那种关系……”果酱男不知脑补了什么画面，说话都颤抖起来。  
“那是以前，现在小司变成Omega了，会不会突然对枫士雄一见倾心呢？”天堂光辉穷追不舍。  
“这这这，我真不知道，天堂さん，我们鬼邪高，不谈恋爱的……你你你放过我吧！”果酱男脸都憋红了，感觉再问下去恐怕要当初土下座了。  
天堂光辉笑了笑，重新瘫在沙发里，划开手机，把枫士雄的置顶取消，把新添加的“天堂光辉”置顶。  
长舒一口气，头上的炫目的太阳都顺眼不少，天堂光辉懒洋洋重新开口。  
“我也觉得小司应该不喜欢枫士雄——”天堂光辉笑着看着果酱男，“以他的性格，如果对枫士雄有那种感情，估计早就表白了，哪怕是分化成Omega才察觉自己心意，也完全没必要对枫士雄隐瞒，最次，直接去乡下找他都可以，小司以前也不是没干过。”  
天堂光辉含着笑意闭上眼：“真要两情相悦，哪怕做个暂时标记，也胜过小司这么无防备的暴露在鬼邪高这群Alpha前，更不必找我一个素昧平生的人来假扮他了。他们俩，确实不是恋人关系。”  
果酱男听到最后一句，跟着点点头：“对啊对啊，我也觉得不像。”  
天堂光辉心花怒放，脸上浮现出浅浅的幸福酒窝：“那我就放心了！”  
还没等果酱男追问，通往楼顶的大门被砰的踹开，守门的小弟被扔了进来，果酱男一个健步起身微微遮挡在天堂光辉身前，其他人也严肃了神色，有序的护在天堂光辉旁边。  
接着，两个高大的男子就接连走了进来，果酱男低声说道：“坏了，是我们鬼邪高“轰一派”的芝和辻，他们怎么来了？！”   
果酱男疾步冲了过去，“你们两个……”结果被辻一招制住，其他人纷纷警惕的围住芝。  
芝冷冷的看着远处被包围在中心的“高城司”，眉头皱起来，高城司最近，确实是很奇怪。  
辻顶着标准性的彩虹头发，摘下自己的蓝色圆墨镜，看着被自己制住的果酱男，语气是肆无忌惮的挑衅：“今天天气不错，我们过来跟高城打个招呼。”  
话音未落，更加寡言的芝已经犹如风一般突破了重重包围，一把揪住了天堂光辉的领口。  
好快！！天堂光辉仰头看着这个高大凶狠的男子，眉头狠狠皱起来。


	7. 大哥乱点鸳鸯谱

本章剧情涉及原作人物简介：  
传奇王子：  
朱雀奏（片寄凉太）：第三代传奇王子、成濑果音男朋友  
京极尊人（铃木伸之）：朱雀奏同父异母兄弟、京极龙大哥，爱慕成濑果音。  
京极龙（川村壱马）：尊人弟弟，著名不良少年、next三人组的篮球好友。

圣布莱利恩特场合  
成濑果音被“天堂光辉”身上浓厚的拟味剂呛得倒退一步，掩着鼻子：“你怎么喷了这么奇怪的拟味剂，是对自己的Alpha信息素缺少信心吗……”  
随后又像想起什么，一把上前抓住还在神游状态的小学弟的领口。  
高城司看着急速接近的女孩子柔嫩脸庞，大脑像水烧开了般翻滚，更可怕的是随着果音靠近，属于她的铃兰香气的Alpha信息素随之而来，刚分化成Omega不久的高城司只觉得浑身僵住了，天生白皙的脸庞迅速染上一层薄薄的红晕。  
“光辉！”果音一把揪住学弟的领带，“我分化成Alpha以及和朱雀奏吵架分手的事，是不是你告诉京极尊人的？！”  
“唉？”身后的日浦海司和小田岛陆大吃一惊，不管前方晕晕乎乎的亲友，七嘴八舌的问起来：“果音さん和朱雀奏分手了吗？”随后在背后狂戳，高城司总算借着疼痛打起点精神。  
“别装傻！”果音气恼的盯着面前一向乖巧的学弟，“我跟他分手时就只有你在场，不是你还能是谁？  
“那可不一定——”海司连忙替亲友辩白，“说不定是朱雀奏自己说出去的！”  
陆也在旁边点头：”我作证，光辉连我们都没有告诉！”  
果音狐疑的看着面前三人组，松开领带后退了一步，把乌黑的短发别到耳后，又挂上甜美的笑容：“那难道，是我错怪你们了？抱歉抱歉啦！”  
三人只觉一阵阴风吹过，齐齐打了个寒战。  
陆看光辉一句话都说不出来，只得挺身而出：“果音さん，我们和尊人大哥也不熟，最多和他弟弟龙关系近一点嘛！”  
果音听到龙的名字，脸上笑容瞬间消失：“这兄弟俩真是我的克星，原本我以为你们都分化成Alpha了万事大吉，想不到京极龙竟然分化成了Omega，尊人得知我和奏分手，竟然过来找我，想把他弟弟介绍给我……”  
“唉？”海司和陆再一次震惊：“果音さん，你是说龙分化成了Omega？”  
成濑果音惊觉说漏了嘴，忍不住低头捂了一下嘴巴，随后又觉得也没什么大不了，又扬起下巴：“是啊，他分化成Omega了，要不尊人怎么会想到把他塞给我？倒是你们这些做朋友的都没有发现吗？”  
这个惊天秘密不仅震撼了海司和陆，连前方的高城司表情都微微动容，出现了，第二个分化成Omega的人，虽然我不认识，但至少说明我不是世界上唯一一个Omega。  
“看来真的不是你们……”果音看着三人震惊的表情不似作假，叹了口气。  
海司又问：“果音さん，我们之中只有龙分化成了Omega。难道你想和龙在一起吗？”  
成濑果音浮现出一言难尽的表情：“你们之中？”  
陆讪讪笑着点头：“对啊果音さん，当然，我们都觉得龙很不错……”  
“又来了，你们怎么和京极尊人一样？果然男人性别二次分化也还是男人，不说京极龙根本就不喜欢我！我也不是随便一个Omega都可以的。”果音摇摇头又好气又无奈。  
成濑果音又摆出招牌的甜美微笑：“你们也是Alpha，既然觉得京极龙这么好，不如自己去追他！”接着紧了紧手中书包准备离去。  
“光辉，你说句话啊！”海司在后面使劲戳着。  
高城司被戳的一个趔趄，空洞的双眼看向成濑果音，也不知该说什么，只能低下头。  
成濑果音见状有些疑惑，又折返回来：“光辉，你怎么像丢了魂一样？”  
海司连忙帮腔：“是啊是啊，光辉自从和果音さん同样分化成Alpha，每天都很低落。”  
陆也接着跟上：“是啊是啊，光辉最喜欢果音さん，绝对是想分化成Omega的！”  
成濑果音歪着头看着学弟，眼神动摇一瞬，很快又笑了笑：“光辉，上次我们不是已经说得很明白了么？”  
高城司抬起眼，上次？上次说了什么？  
沉默。  
再沉默下去就要露馅了。  
两人四目相对，果音一把掐住了高城司的脸颊，高城司压住了浑身血液才没铁拳出击。  
“当时光辉说自己‘明白了’，我就以为是你真的明白了，结果还是小孩子嘛……”成濑果音又使劲掐了掐手指之间软软的脸颊，别的不说，学弟这脸颊肉的手感真是棒棒哒。  
“不过光辉给我的建议倒不错，‘谁让果音さん想掐自己脸颊，果音さん就反过来掐对方的脸颊’，我就是这么顺利的甩掉朱雀奏的，谢！谢！你！啦！”果音甜美的笑容下又狠狠掐了两把。  
鬼邪高老大从没想到半生威名会被这样的女人用指尖轻轻捏碎，但为了尽早结束这一屈辱场面，高城司只能从牙缝间努力蹦出一个服软的字：“疼……”。  
大概是欺负的差不多，果音总算是放开了，退开之前，她鼻尖闻到一阵Omega的气息，带着蜜糖香气的水果味道，清爽透明，让人想到雨后花朵上娇嫩的露珠。  
忍不住环顾四周，面前却只有这几个Alpha学弟。  
错觉吧。  
“不过，光辉如果分化成了Omega，应该也很可爱。”鬼使神差，果音脱口而出。  
随后意识到失言，她朝三个人微微点头，迅速离开了。  
三人目送果音消失在校园小路拐弯处。  
“哎哎，光辉，你说果音さん最后的话是什么意思呀？” 海司又戳戳，高城司不自然的避开，只觉得这一会儿功夫，肾都要被捅穿了。  
“是说光辉如果分化成Omega，会考虑和光辉在一起吧？”陆开口接茬  
“可是，可是光辉没有分化成Omega啊……”海司语气有些犹疑。  
海司和陆一起看着亲友。  
高城司揉揉脸颊，仿佛还能感受到成濑果音Alpha信息素，从制服口袋里掏出手绢擦了一通，结果又闻到了手绢上天堂光辉的Alpha信息素。  
真是烦透了。  
高城司把手绢随手一塞，低声说道：“走吧！”  
接着双手插在裤兜里，梗着脖子冷着脸，紧皱的眉头之下是因疲惫而冷漠的双眼，硬生生把圣布莱利恩特的优雅石阶路走成鬼邪高的暴力走廊。  
海司和陆看着前方的亲友异样的气质，颇有些莫名其妙，互相看了一眼也闹不明白，只得先跟了上去。


	8. 我拿你当兄弟，你拿我赌钱？

本章出场相关人物  
《嗨喽极恶王》   
中越（神尾枫珠）：鬼邪高“中·中”一派老大，年下学弟，崇拜枫士雄，目指鬼邪高顶端的热血少年。  
鬼邪高场合  
芝盯着被自己揪住领口的人，面前的人当然是高城司没错，但总觉得有什么地方不对。  
“你…”芝开口，“听说你性别分化了？”  
瞬间，楼顶“司一派”的知情者都冒出冷汗，这偷天换日的计划实施的太及时了，再晚一天恐怕作为Omega的高城司就要被直接堵在这里。  
天堂光辉冷着脸挑挑眉：“哦？你知道了？”  
芝松开衣领，后退一步打量着：“分化成什么了？”  
天堂光辉似笑非笑：“你不是Alpha吗？闻不出来我分化成什么了？”  
芝狐疑的看了几眼，又从拟味剂的掩盖下努力分辨了一下，非常明显的Alpha气息。  
芝压抑不住咧嘴笑起来，松开对方领口，还顺手把有些皱的衬衫拍了拍，后退几步对着辻的方向张开手：“我赢了，拿钱拿钱！”  
辻啧了一下舌头，骂骂咧咧的走过来，把一千元纸币拍在芝的手心。  
芝把纸币塞进裤兜：“辻说他最近在学校闻到Omega信息素的味道，怀疑是你分化成Omega了。”  
辻输了钱恼火不已，迈着大长腿逼近天堂光辉身边，高挺的鼻梁不信邪的闻着。  
天堂光辉只是微微侧头，一身坦然的任他闻。  
半晌，辻不得不承认自己的判断失误，喊了一声“可恶！”接着就蹲在地上，气呼呼的猛锤了一下地板。  
天堂光辉压抑住内心的狂笑，却还是忍不住揶揄几句：“怎么？这么想让我分化成Omega？喜欢上我了？”  
此句话一出，天台瞬间寂静，只有偶尔吹过的风拂过发丝。  
蹲在地上的辻抬起头来，长大了嘴巴震惊看过来。  
糟了，OOC了，天堂光辉心中打起鼓。  
辻灵光一闪，就着蹲在地上的姿势，扯过天堂光辉的粉色衬衫下摆闻了闻。  
“就是这个，Omega信息素味道！” 辻指着衬衫，大声朝芝喊着。  
天堂光辉心说糟糕，偷偷看向果酱男，而果酱男从天堂光辉刚刚说“喜欢”什么的，调戏辻的时候就已经面如死灰。  
辻站起身来，和芝一起低头凝视着面前的“高城司”，气氛一触即发。  
“好吧，被你们发现也没办法了，虽然我很不想说破！”天堂光辉被两个高大的不良少年盯得发毛，但还是故作轻松的双臂抱胸强撑气势。  
“我猜的不错！” 辻冷哼到，“这么明显的Omega气息，我就知道没有闻错！”  
“好吧，虽然很抱歉，但我的确有了交往对象了！”天堂光辉语气轻松的说出口。  
瞬间，天台再次寂静，这次连风都吓得停了。  
“交…交往……” 芝艰难的张开口，这种词汇，从未出现在自己的词典中。  
“都是Alpha，我当然能理解大家，但以后还是不要追着我家Omega的信息素闻来闻去比较好。”天堂光辉提起自己衬衫领口，埋首其中，深深嗅了一口，高城司残存的Omega信息素的味道。  
“你们，你们难道……已经那什么…标…标记……” 辻只感觉晴天霹雳，面前拥有了稀有Omega的高城司变得无比高大和令人嫉妒。  
“那倒还没有……”天堂光辉话锋一转，“虽然有了些亲密接触，但还没有进行到最后一步，毕竟是珍稀的Omega，我要循序渐进，但我可以保证，那孩子绝对逃不出我的掌心。”  
这谎话滔滔不绝，连“司一派”的知情者都开始怀疑天堂光辉是不是真有相好的Omega，衬衫上的信息素只是不小心粘上的。  
而芝和辻看着面前志得意满的Alpha，恋爱、交往、Omega、亲密接触、标记……太多超出他们思考范围的词汇，让他们傻在原地，不知所措。  
“你今天话还真是多！”芝含着怒气开口，让天堂光辉莫名听出几分酸味。  
于是天堂光辉挑起唇角笑了笑：“毕竟我家Omega，长得漂亮就算了，性格也那么呆萌可爱，最令人惊喜的是，打架也很厉害！”  
辻嫉妒的眼睛都红了：“你就吹吧！Omega都那么娇弱，还打架厉害？！”  
“唉？这么笃定？”天堂光辉伸出一根食指摇了摇，“话说你们见过活着的Omega吗？退一步说，你们跟女孩子说过话吗？”  
芝大喊一声：“喂，我好歹也有姐姐好吧！”  
天堂光辉意兴阑珊的点着头：“姐姐啊……”  
“你这混蛋……”芝当场挥拳，却被辻拽住：“那一千元还给我！”  
“凭什么？”芝更怒了。  
“既然Omega信息素确实是存在的，那我也不算输啊！” 辻强词夺理，并伸手去芝裤兜里掏钱。  
芝自然不肯相让，辻也不说废话，挥拳就打，芝也秒速回击。  
靠的太近的天堂光辉瞬间被凌厉又意外的拳风扫射，一屁股仰倒在沙发上，伴随而来的是通往楼顶铁门的又一声巨响，所有人看过去。  
学弟中越，也是二年级的“中·中”一派的领头人带着一群追随者冲了上来。中越是个脑子里只有“顶点”的热血少年，在之前和凤仙对战的战役里，中越因为崇拜枫士雄而主动追随他，虽然两派交好，但“中·中”一派并没有并入“司一派”，加上中越性格单纯，头脑简单，高城司和果酱男也没把偷天换日的计划提前告知他。  
“各位前辈，打架的事怎么能少了我中越？”说着就大喊着挥拳冲了过来。  
天堂光辉正要大喊：“误会，我们没有在打架！”无奈他仰在沙发上慢了半拍起身。  
在这短短的时间里，芝和辻已经二话不说转身和中越带的人乱斗在一起。  
天堂光辉好不容易从沙发上站起身，面前楼顶已经打成一片，中越一跃而起，踩着几个混战的人跳上配电箱顶，隔空指着高城司狂笑：“前辈，我先打败你们，等枫士雄前辈回来再挑战他，鬼邪高的顶端，总有一天会属于我！！”  
孩子！有话好好说，配电箱属于高压电设备，十分危险，务必远离！天堂光辉刚抬起手，来不及劝阻，已经挂彩的果酱男冲了过来：“先下楼！”  
天堂光辉不明白，原本无聊暴晒的一天怎么就在接近午饭时间变成了这样，这就是鬼邪高的日常吗？


	9. 针对不良Omega的下阶段行动方案

日浦海司（藤原树）、小田岛陆（长谷川慎）：天堂光辉的好友，team Next成员。  
京极龙（川村壱马）：尊人弟弟，著名不良少年、next三人组的篮球好友。

圣布莱利恩特场合  
“光辉…”“…光辉”“——光辉！！”  
高城司脚步猛顿，想起来这是在叫自己，于是微微侧过身体，看着在后面追的气喘吁吁的日浦海司和小田岛陆。  
“光辉——”海司眼睁睁看“天堂光辉”在前面越走越快，自己和陆由快步变成了小跑，再接下去恐怕就要百米冲刺了，终于把亲友喊停，他忍不住弯下腰大喘气，“光辉，你走这么快，是要去哪里啊？”  
高城司愣住，看着身后气喘吁吁的两个人，皱眉冷声说道：“不是你们让我出来走走吗？”  
两个亲友面面相觑，海司先伸出手打算勾住光辉肩膀别让他再跑了。  
殊不知正是因为有两个Alpha在身后跟着，才让刚觉醒的Omega高城司下意识远离，浑身冒汗的海司，手伴随着那股浓郁的海盐薄荷味信息素刚伸过来，高城司想都不想就闪身避开，海司的手就僵在空中。  
陆上前拍拍神情受伤的海司：“光辉，对不起嘛，我们也没想到龙分化成了Omega，还被介绍给了果音さん…你别生气了…”  
高城司眼神犹疑一阵，不想露出破绽，索性低头默认。  
海司语气有些无奈：“原本想约龙一起打篮球来着，那现在……”  
陆看看面色不虞的“光辉”：“光辉，你说呢？咱们还要去打篮球吗？”  
打篮球？  
打篮球哪里有打人好玩，高城司想也不想断然拒绝：“无聊！”  
两个亲友都被吓了一跳，高城司也觉得语气太过生硬，只得再费口舌：“回去上课吧，不能缺勤，那个什么特待…奖学金…”高城司说了一半忘了天堂光辉的原话，只好含混过去，毕竟，对一个不良来说，口中说出“回去上课”就已经是奇耻大辱。  
两个亲友对视一眼，不由对光辉的魂不守舍又多了些担心：“光辉，你忘了？下午是体育课连着社团活动……”  
高城司想起昨天在家里，天堂光辉确实说过，以往三人组都会在这天下午一起打篮球，最近一个叫京极龙的人也可能会加入……  
烦死了，谁能记得这些啊。  
“其实，我觉得不去也好……”一向不怎么爱说话的陆开口了。  
于是另外两个人都看向他。  
“其实，龙分化成Omega的事情，还是对我有些冲击……”陆有些吞吞吐吐，“其实我之前就觉得龙变得有些奇怪，明明以前是身体最好的，人也最狂傲，最近却有点……而且，我有时候会在他身上闻到很好闻的味道…我…我觉得…我需要消化一下。”  
海司也忙着点头附和：“我懂我懂，毕竟龙之前是著名的不良少年，除了他哥哥尊人，没有他打不过的人吧，现在连架也不打了，就连跟我们打篮球，也是一碰就倒……现在说是分化成了Omega，我就全想通了。”  
不良少年？打架很厉害？有我厉害吗？  
等等，打架很厉害的不良少年，分化成了Omega？  
高城司倒来了兴致，这个京极龙，倒是跟我的情况有些像。  
“所以，我们就不去了吧……”陆征求的看向两个亲友：“说实话，我现在确实不知道该怎么和龙相处，说到底，他现在，其实算‘女孩子’了吧……”  
“什么女孩子……”高城司立刻不高兴了，“男性Omega，和女孩子还是不同的！”   
同样意识到措辞不妥，陆立刻低声说了声抱歉，但仍旧是被好哥们突然变“女孩子”的事实冲击的厉害，一向沉稳的小田岛陆显得有些焦躁不安。  
“其实，龙才是心里最乱的那个吧，他以前可是不良少年唉！”海司想起过去京极龙的暴力行径，表情不由夸张，“分化成Omega，以后应该也不能打架了，也算为民除害了吧！”  
“谁说分化成Omega就不能打架？”高城司的铁拳已经攥紧，利剑一样的目光狠狠穿刺向海司，可惜海司正看着陆，而陆正点着头，显然对海司的意见十分认可。  
高城司恨不得当场胖揍这俩人，让他们亲身体验一下Omega的打架实力。  
“他是分化成Omega，不是得了绝症！”高城司忍无可忍，低声呵斥，“就这么下定论，未免有些小看他吧？！”   
当然最重要的是小看了我高城司！这个一拳就可以给你们两个送出东京都的人！  
海司和陆面面相觑。   
“那，光辉你的意思是？”陆愣了一会儿，随即明亮的眼睛里带上了希冀，“光辉是说我们还可以继续跟龙打篮球吗？”  
打篮球？关篮球什么事？高城司一阵头疼，压住脾气缓和了口气：“为什么不能去？”  
“那你也不介意他被介绍给果音さん的事吗？”海司也跟着问。  
为什么这帮人总有这么多问题？高城司觉得自己耐心马上就耗尽了。  
“那个女人……我是说果音さん，不是都说了不喜欢京极龙了吗？”高城司只觉心累。  
两个亲友都松了口气，相视一笑。  
陆立刻拿出手机：“那我现在就给龙发讯息。我们先往篮球场走吧！”  
海司笑的开心，再次伸出手想勾住两个亲友的肩膀，高城司早已一个转身，步伐飞快的走起来。  
海司无奈，大喊着：“光辉！光辉！”  
高城司愤怒的回头：“又怎么了？”  
海司指着另一个方向：“篮球场在这边啊！”


	10. 弟弟啊，哥哥如果在鬼邪高被揍了，能算工伤报销医疗费吗？

《High&Low 0篇章》：  
轰洋介：鬼邪高“轰一派”的首领，芝MAN（龙）、辻（铃木昂秀）的老大，鬼邪高里和高城司属于不同派别的对手。

鬼邪高场合  
“为什么突然打起来了啊？！”天堂光辉在几个人的保护下从混乱的楼顶跑下来。躲在一间废弃的盥洗室里观察情况。  
楼顶那场无厘头的的小小的摩擦，犹如石子投入河中，力量虽小却激起了层层涟漪，年轻的热血急需发泄自己的旺盛精力，尤其在得知楼顶上正在发生的足以影响鬼邪高的大事后。  
然而，所谓的大事真相为何，真相早已在口耳相传间面目全非了。  
“听说了吗？中越带二年级的，去楼顶挑战高城司，想不到撞上芝Man和辻正向高城司投诚！现在他们正要把中越灭口呢！”  
“你胡说，明明是中越投诚了高城司，要趁枫士雄不在篡位，芝Man和辻是对轰洋介绝对忠诚，是去阻止的，现在被高城司和中越的人困在楼顶，恐怕是凶多吉少！”  
“你们都错了，是辻说最近一直闻到Omega的味道，其实就是辻自己分化成Omega，刚刚我们班有个人就在楼顶，亲耳听到高城司对辻表白，结果芝Man就怒了，看来是不同意辻用美人计攻克高城司啊！”  
“你胡说！”“是你胡说！”“可恶你找死！”  
就这样，整个鬼邪高打成了一片。  
“你们这打架的理由也太随意了吧？！”天堂光辉伸出脑袋探听着走廊的动静，果酱男发现急忙将他拉回屋里关上门。  
“理由根本不重要，只要可以打架就好！”果酱男拿出手机熟练的拨打了一串号码，随后，手机就在天堂光辉的裤兜里响起，天堂光辉拿出来看着来电显示“果酱男”  
果酱男一拍脑袋：“倒是忘了你们连手机都交换了。”  
天堂光辉挂断通讯：“要告诉小司吗？”  
果酱男有些犹豫：“老大说过这个替身计划，一旦你的人身安全受到威胁，就要立刻中止。当然目前来看，倒也还好，咱们躲一躲，或许他们打到最后也忘记理由，我们就算蒙混过关了。”  
天堂光辉想了想，把手机护在怀里不好意思的朝果酱男笑笑：“那，那就先别告诉小司了，我之前跟他夸下海口，要是连这种小场面都应付不了，会很没面子的！”  
果酱男也点点头：“那好，就委屈大家在这里躲一躲。身在鬼邪高居然躲架，说出去咱们“司一派”的名声就算完了，今天的事谁都不许往外提！”  
随行的“司一派”的知情者都疯狂点头，天堂光辉急忙逐一向他们致歉，尽管他觉得，阻止了暴力行为，对方应该感谢自己才对！  
此时，中越的声音在走廊响起：“高城司！！我活着从楼顶下来了！枫士雄不在，你又孬种的躲起来了吗？”  
房间里“司一派”的人都愤怒的起身，天堂光辉急忙拦着又是一轮疯狂道歉。  
伴随中越挑衅声音的还有拍门声：“高城司，今天我就和轰一派的人比赛谁先找到你！但是无所谓，因为今天，我会接连打败你和轰洋介……”  
“中越也算半个我们的人吧？”司一派原本没几个人，大部分都是和凤仙一战后，仰慕枫士雄和高城司才加入的，此时听到中越的叫嚣自然气愤。  
“中越脑子里只有实力和打架，现在枫士雄不在，没人能控制住他，我们也不敢把替身计划透露给他！”果酱男一阵头疼，“只能希望两派混战，忘记我们的存在了。”  
芝man和辻也怒气冲冲的在走廊穿行，遇上打架不长眼挡在走廊中间的，两人都沉着脸配合默契的迅速解决，很快，他们走过的地方歪七扭八躺了一地“尸体”。直到来到某个房门前，两人不客气的哐哐砸门。  
“砰砰砰……”面前的房门被拍响了，果酱男急忙把天堂光辉护在身后。  
“怎么办？”“怎么办？”房间里的人都一时拿不定主意。


	11. 不良Omega观察日记

日浦海司（藤原树）、小田岛陆（长谷川慎）：天堂光辉的好友，team Next成员。  
京极龙（川村壱马）：尊人弟弟，著名不良少年、next三人组的篮球好友。  
圣布莱利恩特场合  
篮球场遥遥在望，烈日暴晒的下午，本就没几人来打篮球，因此空旷的球场上，只有一个人正在运球上篮。  
高城司想着，这大概就是那个同样分化成Omega的不良少年京极龙了。  
“龙！”日浦海司的呼喊也印证了这一点，但京极龙忙着练习，并没有回头，于是海司就跑过去，“龙！你竟然先到了！”两人二话不说在篮筐下开始攻防战。   
高城司则依然迈着六亲不认的狂野步伐继续往篮球场晃荡，小田岛陆跟在他后面，颇有些步伐迟疑。  
那个京极龙穿着宽大的衬衫，因运动而飞扬起来的小卷发随风舞动，当然还有随着剧烈运动而扩散的、淡淡的……  
“光辉，你闻到了吗？”跟在旁边的小田岛陆轻声说，“我之前一直有闻到过，但他说他喷了紫色银莲花味道的香水……”  
高城司观察着京极龙，因为宽大衣服愈发显得小巧玲珑的身材，露出来过于纤细的手腕脚腕带着易碎的精致感，哪怕是和弱鸡日浦海司做对比，这身体都过于单薄和缺乏力量。  
高城司无论如何也想象不出这个京极龙当不良少年的样子。  
再说篮球，这京极龙显然也是初学者，从自己远远看到他开始，他运球上篮五次，没有一次能把球送入篮筐，日浦海司过去后，几秒钟就抢过球，眨眼间就穿过京极龙的防线顺利进球。  
高城司撇撇嘴，对京极龙兴趣全失，弱者而已，不值一提。  
高城司停下脚步，开始环顾四周，心想反正下午也没课，干脆回家好了。  
“光辉，你怎么了？”旁边的陆也跟着停下脚步。  
“我回去了！”高城司恹恹的开口，接着掉头就走。  
“啊？别啊……”陆瞬间有点慌张，紧紧拽住亲友胳膊。  
另一边，京极龙和海司勾肩搭背一起走了过来。  
“哟，光辉！听说你最近很没有精神啊！”京极龙金属质感的纯净嗓音伴着他Omega信息素的味道一起传过来。  
小田岛陆看到京极龙和海司勾肩搭背的样子，表情立刻有些僵硬和尴尬，海司看到陆的神色，瞬间想起京极龙已经变身“女孩子”，脸色一变，赶紧先把胳膊撤下来，倒是把京极龙吓了一跳，低沉磁性的嗓音悦耳动听：“怎么了？”  
高城司则从京极龙声音响起的时候就如遭雷击，猛地转过身看过去，整个人震惊当场。  
花冈枫士雄？你怎么在这里？或许你也分化成了Omega？  
高城司惊呆了，面前的人，这眼睛、这鼻子、这嘴、这大耳朵，不正是自己穿一条裤子长大的好基友花冈枫士雄吗？别以为换个花衬衫，烫个泡面头，戴个克罗心，我就认不出你，跟我说回乡下给爷爷扫墓，结果却跑来这学校装Omega，你打的什么歪主意？你给我小心点！  
高城司狠狠瞪着面前的“花冈枫士雄”，希望复杂的内心戏借这个噬人的眼神传递过去，花冈枫士雄立刻迷途知返、速速跪安。  
京极龙看着神情躲闪的陆、讪讪笑着的海司、面色震惊又阴沉的光辉，也渐渐收起笑容，默默把篮球换了一边抱住，“光辉，发生什么事了吗？”  
高城司冷着脸，一言不发。  
陆皱了皱眉，拿胳膊肘捅一捅光辉，海司则在京极龙旁边尬笑打圆场：“没什么没什么，就是……”原本手已经伸过去要哥俩好的拍拍京极龙的肩，幸好反应的快，手臂划了360°摸了摸自己的后脑勺。  
高城司不耐烦的侧身躲避陆的肘击，却被陆借力使力拉了过来，小声质问着：“光辉，你怎么回事，不是说过可以和龙打篮球吗？！”  
高城司不耐烦的开口：“跟他打篮球前，希望你们先了解站在你们面前的是谁！”  
京极龙脸色沉下来：“你什么意思？”  
海司急忙出声：“没什么……”  
陆看着现在越发失控的紧张气场，终于咬咬牙破釜沉舟：“龙，我们听说你分化成Omega了，是真的吗？”  
京极龙有些惊讶的看着陆，随后胡乱点点头：“是啊，你们发现了啊！”  
接着就沉默，四个人各怀心事的沉默。  
京极龙无奈再次打破僵局：“就这个吗？没有想特意隐瞒你们，只是觉得没必要到处嚷嚷……”  
海司和陆都勉强笑起来表示理解，京极龙又看向仍然冷着脸的天堂光辉。  
海司开口补充：“你被尊人哥介绍给果音さん的事，光辉也知道了！”  
京极龙愣了下，想了想天堂光辉对成濑果音的喜欢程度，于是又无奈笑了。  
“我大哥搞得事啦……”京极龙把手中的篮球往地上拍了一下，又抱住弹起的篮球。  
海司连忙接话：“对呀，我们都知道的，龙不喜欢果音さん，完全是为了尊人大哥才去参加传奇王子选拔的嘛！果音さん也知道所以明确拒绝这次相亲了啊！”海司这话完全是说给板着脸油盐不进的天堂光辉听的。  
京极龙听到“拒绝”，压抑了嘴边的苦笑，微微垂下眼：“是啊，那种女人，我才不会喜欢呢。”  
不要再演戏了，高城司只觉气的头顶冒烟，花冈枫士雄说谎时的明显指征，就是不自觉的垂眼睛，自刚刚和他四目相对起，枫士雄这本来就不大的眼睛就顾着往下垂了，真是戏如人生，谎话连篇，早知道枫士雄有这种天赋，何必在鬼邪高打架，不如留在乡下给爷爷的鱼塘当销售经理。  
“光辉，说真的……”不等京极龙的话说完，高城司已经忍无可忍直接出拳打了过去。  
京极龙眼见拳头破风而来，但想着光辉的一贯实力，并没怎么想着认真对敌，直到交手的一刻，京极龙才心说不好，但起初就落了下乘，就注定败局。  
高城司带着怒意的拳风和京极龙遭遇后的毫厘之间，他就意识到了不对，对面的人，确实不是枫士雄，不仅是实力的差距，更多的是打架的习惯不同，而身体的惯性是伪装不出来的。  
高城司和枫士雄从小打架至今，对面是不是枫士雄，他一试就知。  
尽管高城司意识到自己判断错误及时收了力道，但措手不及迎战的京极龙努力抵挡几招后还是被高城司拳头的余威推倒在了地上。  
“光辉！住手！”海司生气的一把拽住高城司的手臂防止他再次出手伤人。  
“龙！你没事吧！”陆赶紧冲过去把京极龙扶起来。  
高城司仍然不敢置信的看着面前的京极龙，开始思考枫士雄有个双胞胎弟弟的可能性，怎么也不能相信世界上竟然会有人长得如此相像。  
但话说回来，他和天堂光辉不也是异父异母的亲兄弟吗？  
这样一想仿佛京极龙和枫士雄的相似长相也不稀奇。  
才怪！高城司内心飘过无数吐槽。  
京极龙搭着小田岛陆的手站起来，相比海司和陆的生气、紧张，作为不良少年经常打架的京极龙倒没觉得有什么大不了。  
“光辉，你怎么突然变厉害了？”京极龙不在意的拍拍身上的灰尘，甚至还虚心讨教起来，“单纯用嫉妒的力量不能解释吧？咱俩再来几招？”  
高城司闻言意动，一天没打架了，拳头确实有点痒痒。  
海司急忙拦住：“暴力是不好的！不要打架啊！”  
陆则扯着京极龙：“龙，走，咱们练习篮球去！海司、光辉也来呀！”  
海司刚要拉住光辉点头跟上，高城司已经意兴阑珊的走到球场旁边的长椅上，接着就找了个舒服的姿势瘫坐起来。  
海司跟陆做了个手势，陆就先抱着篮球扯着京极龙进场了。  
“光辉！”海司沉下脸走到长椅边，“你今天怎么了？”  
高城司厌烦至极，把头别向另一侧。  
日浦海司只觉得火气上涌，但还是笑了笑：“你在闹什么别扭啊，走了，可是你自己说要和龙一起打篮球的……”  
海司边说边伸过手去，被高城司毫不迟疑的拍开，那力道太重，让海司愣怔当场，手也钝钝的疼起来。  
“光辉，你其实心里也明白吧！”海司把有些疼痛的手插进裤兜，语气急促起来：“无论是龙分化成Omega，还是他被介绍给果音さん，这两件事上他都无可指摘，反倒是你……”  
海司脸色阴沉，原本就锐利的眼眸因为发怒更加凌厉：“你今天太反常了。”  
海司又一次把手伸过去，高城司照旧要拍开，可海司仿佛已经预料到，直接抓住了好友的手腕。  
“放开……”高城司低沉的嗓音下压抑的怒火和威慑。  
海司却猛的抓着他的手腕往上提起来，高城司被抓的一个趔趄，被迫和日浦海司四目相对。  
日浦海司心脏漏跳了一拍，他从没看到过自己的大亲友有过这种眼神，像暴雨将至、已经沸腾着的海面，乌云遮天蔽日却在缝隙间同时透出闪电和烈日的迥异光线。  
危险、恐怖、饱含着力量，让人想臣服，却又想征服。  
分不清是挑衅还是邀请，作为一个男性Alpha，日浦海司只觉得浑身战意都被激发，他的手再度用力，直到把那双眼睛拉到自己近前。  
高城司心中警报大作，面前这个温和爱絮叨的贵公子仿佛突然释放出了暴虐的因子，猛然飙高并进攻过来的海盐薄荷味的信息素就是最好的证明。  
电光石火，高城司的身体紧绷，对方再敢进一步，他就立刻动手。  
日浦海司只觉得陷入迷雾，他盯着那双眼睛，喃喃自语：“你是谁？”  
高城司手肘抵住对方毫无遮挡的胸膛，在出手的瞬间又收了力道，只是把对方推开几十公分。  
日浦海司一向清明的双眸充满了迷茫，他怔怔看着自己的亲友。  
高城司也伫立原地，手臂抱胸冷冷回望。


	12. 史上最要命的打工

本章涉及原作人物介绍：  
《High&Low》：轰洋介：鬼邪高“轰一派”的首领，芝MAN（龙）、辻（铃木昂秀）的老大，鬼邪高里和高城司属于不同派别的对手。

鬼邪高场合  
这边天堂光辉在“司一派”众人的保护下躲进废旧盥洗室，正不知该怎么办时，大门被哐哐敲响。  
芝man和辻拍了一通门，果然是没有回应，毫不迟疑破门而入，迅速废旧桌椅摞起来的桌椅后，找到了正认真捧着《君主论》读的认真的轰洋介。  
轰洋介抬起头，推了下眼镜。  
“我输了！一千块啊！！”辻凶神恶煞的开始问罪。  
轰洋介悠然自得把书合上：“怎么，你闻到的Omega竟然不是高城司？”  
“不是！”芝把裤兜里的一千元夹在指尖神情得意，还不忘火上浇油对辻说，“本来我只想赌100块，是你自己要加到1000的！”  
辻恶狠狠瞪了芝一眼，又转头开始找轰洋介的茬：“都是因为你说我猜得对，我才大胆赌一千的！”  
轰洋介推了推眼镜：“我什么时候说你猜对了？”  
辻立刻开始嚷嚷，但回忆一下发现这老狐狸确实没明说，只是暗示了一下，发现自己又被骗了，辻气的拿脚踹墙出气去了。  
轰洋介露出一个堪称慈祥的看智障表演的微笑，接着重新打开了《君主论》。  
外面踢里哐啷吵吵闹闹。  
“外面现在，是我们的人和‘司一派’在打架吗？”轰洋介忍不住皱眉，“让我们的人停下，这么吵还怎么看书！”  
原本轰一派也没几个人的，他也不打算招募手下，但自凤仙一战后，学校里仰慕轰洋介的选手众多，轰洋介只当是一群乌合之众，只要别顶着他的名义闹出蠢事，他也懒得管了。  
芝和辻对视一眼。  
“不是我们的人，应该是中越和‘司一派’。”辻想了想。  
“怎么中越那小子又…？”轰洋介从书本里分出一缕眼神，“可如果只有中越，也不可能打这么久还没停下。”  
轰洋介最终恋恋不舍合上书：“高城司呢？”  
芝和辻对视一眼。  
芝挠了挠刺棱的短发：“我从楼顶上下来的时候就没见到高城司。”  
辻努力回想了一下：“我也不记得，该不会逃跑了吧？”  
芝立刻打岔：“那倒不可能……”  
辻的拳头又硬了：“怎么不可能，枫士雄不在，高城司估计又找地方猫着打盹去了。”  
芝掖了掖自己兜里的钱，不再争辩了：“无所谓，反正无论如何中越也不敢打进我们这边。”  
轰洋介站起身来，把《君主论》珍重的放进口袋中：“在鬼邪高，哪有中越不敢进的地方，去，跟中越一起把高城司找出来，他不出来，今天的架就完不了。”

废弃的盥洗室。  
“你听我说，我刚刚已经派人去圣布莱利恩特找老大了！”果酱男按住天堂光辉，“现在中越和轰的人都盯上了我们，今天这架是不打不行了！”  
“你让小司回来？那怎么行，替身的事不就一下子暴露了吗？！”天堂光辉急了。  
“比起计划更重要的是保证你的安全，这是老大的死命令！”果酱男回头和其他“司一派”的干部点点头，随后拍拍天堂光辉的肩膀：“你就在这边躲好，无论听到什么都别出来，我们冲出去跟他们干一架，坚持到老大回来！”  
天堂光辉拉住要冲出去的果酱男：“不行！”  
“这不是你逞强的时候，你这样的贵族少爷，会死在鬼邪高的！”果酱男抓住天堂光辉的肩膀就把他往盥洗室最里面塞。  
天堂光辉大力挣脱桎梏反手制住了果酱男：“你冷静听我说，按你的方案，我和小司才是会死在鬼邪高！”  
果酱男同样挣脱束缚，不肯再听天堂光辉的话，直接出手准备制服。门外是急促的砸门声，里面果酱男和天堂光辉打了起来，“司一派”的人急忙拉架。  
“把他抓住！”果酱男在打斗间隙低声喊到：“快！留个人保护他，剩下的人跟我走！”  
“你怎么不明白，他们要的是高城司！你们再怎么闯出去也是以卵击石！”天堂光辉寸步不让低声回应。  
“老大不在这里，所以要等他回来…万不得已找中越说明一下情况，让他…”果酱男话没说完，就被天堂光辉一拳揍倒在地上。  
“高城司怎么不在这里，我就是高城司！”天堂光辉眼中燃烧着无尽的怒意，把果酱男从地上拽起来狠狠的说道：“你别忘了，我现在就是高城司！”  
天堂光辉盯着果酱男：“只要天堂光辉不接到你们的通风报信赶着回来自投罗网，我就依然是高城司！”接着又看向周围“司一派”的人。  
“你们既然打算拼了命拖延时间，自然也该设想过我躲在这里终究会被他们发现，或者你们老大穿着圣布莱利恩特的制服出现，这个李代桃僵的闹剧也立刻大白于天下。“天堂光辉声音蕴含着不容动摇的坚定：“到那个时候该怎么办呢？被嘲笑、被羞辱，我倒是可以逃回圣布莱利恩特，小司怎么办呢？房间里的各位怎么办呢？我并非不要命，也不是逞强……”  
“和肉体上挨的拳脚相比，更可怕的是躲避、求饶而丧失的名誉，而我的后退，损害的正是小司的名誉。正是因为在鬼邪高，我才要按这里的规则，否则，就算我能无痛无灾，小司却会在鬼邪高迎来名誉丧失的灭亡！”天堂光辉站起身，“我绝不允许，所以我现在必须是真正的高城司，走出去，平息这一切，我们才能找出生路。”  
“我知道你伪装的很好！”果酱男也从地上爬起来，“我也知道你是真心想帮助我们老大，但伪装毕竟是伪装，我们鬼邪高虽然都是不良、都是渣滓，但也绝不会对无辜的平民出手，可他们要真把你当成老大呢？是半分都不会手下留情的！”  
“都是肉体凡胎，小司又能比我抗揍多少呢？”天堂光辉笑了笑，“我也是有过长期拳击经验的人，不是手无缚鸡之力的乖乖仔。”  
“太冒险了！”“太危险了！”“你受不了的！”果酱男和其他人都摇着头。  
“我不需要你们的保护，也不会躲起来，我要的是和你们拼尽全力并肩战斗。”天堂光辉逐一看着房间里的人，“我可以向你们保证，即使我技不如人完全沦为沙袋，我也不会跪地求饶，不会说出我的真实身份，就算今天我死在这里，也是以高城司的身份一直战斗到最后，绝不会辱没这个名字。”  
“所以各位，请把我当做真正的高城司，相信我！追随我！”  
天堂光辉，或者说高城司，目光坚定的走向房门，其他人握紧了双拳，逐一跟上他的步伐。  
“现在，我们一起冲出去。”


	13. 你们别打篮球了，就地打啵吧！

日浦海司（藤原树）、小田岛陆（长谷川慎）：天堂光辉的好友，team Next成员。  
京极龙（川村壱马）：尊人弟弟，著名不良少年、next三人组的篮球好友。  
圣布莱利恩特场合  
被激怒的日浦海司，浓郁的海盐薄荷味信息素肆意攻击过来，对面的高城司忍不住的有些头重脚轻，拼命握紧双拳，光洁的额头上渗出晶莹的汗珠。  
海司只觉得一阵蜜糖般的甜美气息席卷而来，仿佛经历落雨的娇嫩花朵不断垂下微醺的汁液。  
“海司！”“光辉！”“快过来啊 ！”远处球场，小田岛陆和京极龙喊着。  
日浦海司如梦方醒，刚刚似乎闻到了Omega信息素的味道，转头看看在远处招手的京极龙，是龙的信息素吗？似乎也不太像。  
海司再转回头，不由气结：“光辉，你……”  
自己的大亲友又重新瘫坐在长椅中，头扭到一边，听到自己声音也毫无反应。  
“算了算了！”日浦海司颇为无奈，“那你就在替补位上好好反省下自己的错误吧！”  
海司转身大喊着“来了！”冲进了球场。  
高城司见日浦海司跑远，才终于把屏住的呼吸重启，他急促的喘着气，白皙的脸上泛着异样的绯红，甜蜜的Omega信息素像急于振翅的蝴蝶飞散向各方，幸好是露天的场地，高城司按住跳的飞快的心脏，希望自己能快些平静下来。  
反省，是该反省，太过于自我了，高城司知道自己挺一根筋的，脾气也执拗，做事向来直来直去。  
不像这个学校的人，看着优雅体面高贵，可每个人脸上都像戴着面具，说话也绕着弯子，自己常常搞不懂他们在说什么。  
在鬼邪高，只要用拳头说话就可以，可现在到了这个学校，他不得不收起利爪，学着做笼子里乖巧的宠物，高城司郁闷又烦躁，他越发对实施这“李代桃僵”的替身计划感到后悔。  
如今，天堂光辉大概正在鬼邪高努力扮演着自己，而自己却不是这块料，已经搞砸了光辉的三堂考试，认错人导致光辉和朋友们的冲突，现在更是险些在他朋友面前当场发情。  
回想这半天，自己不知露出多少破绽，会给光辉造成什么样的烂摊子，他完全不敢想。  
接下来，要努力一点了，高城司痛定思痛，决心好好扮演“天堂光辉”这个角色。  
他放平心态，看着球场上跃动的身影，脑子里开始不受控制的回放天堂光辉给自己介绍他们时所说的话：”  
比如日浦海司，外表看着高冷，拒人于千里之外的样子，有一种天生的潇洒贵气。但一旦和他混熟了才发现没有比他更温柔爱操心的人了，无论你说什么他都会含笑默默听着，和他打闹也完全没有顾忌，因为海司就像大海一样会包容你的任性，敏锐的察觉你的苦恼，妥帖的关心照顾你，拥有极高的情商和手腕，可以说是三人组里的好好先生，把小团体紧密的团结起来。  
高城司盯着日浦海司，回想着刚刚攻击自己的海盐薄荷，实在是无法把光辉塑造的形象和面前的人重合，大海一样包容？看来光辉看到的是风和日丽的大海，我倒霉遇到了台风席卷的大海。  
仿佛感受到了窥探，球场上的日浦海司转过头来，高城司却先一秒把头扭到旁边。  
日浦海司笑了笑，冷不防被小田岛陆猛攻夺球，两人纠缠对峙着。  
“分神了！”陆挑挑嘴角。  
海司下巴冲场外扬了扬：“猜猜光辉还有几分钟冲过来？”  
陆也会意的笑了笑，露出深深的可爱酒窝：“最多一分钟！”  
小田岛陆没有继续纠缠，做了一个假动作后，直接跳投，完美的三分球，另外两人起哄各自锤了小田岛陆一拳。  
高城司把视线放到小田岛陆身上，光辉也谈到过这个朋友：  
陆呢，可是超级帅哥，我们三个之中在女生里人气最高的，也是恋爱经验最丰富的。他不像海司外表看上去那么难以亲近，又很时尚有情调，特别是笑起来露出他的酒窝，女孩们基本招架不住，纷纷沦陷。但我敢和海司乱开玩笑，和陆却不敢，他的自尊心很高，我从不敢试着挑战，有时候他又容易多想，有些敏感多疑，如果有人能发现小司的破绽，多半就是陆了，务必小心哦！  
高城司摇摇头，觉得天堂光辉看人的眼光十分有问题，尽管他高城司从没谈过恋爱，但只要有眼睛的，就能看出小田岛陆现在浑身的不自在。  
比如打球不过才五分钟，他几乎过10秒就要瞥一眼京极龙，停留时间2-8秒不等，有时候两次注视连在一起，堪称注目凝视了，只有京极龙也看向他的时候，他才会把眼睛移开。  
这着实不像是恋爱达人的表现，更像是陷入初恋的愣头青。  
敏感多疑更谈不上了，反而直抒胸臆上蹿下跳，丝毫不顾及别人是否看出他对京极龙的在意。  
再看向蓝颜祸水京极龙，说实话，对着一个和枫士雄如此相似的人，高城司看着他和小田岛陆的互动总还有些心理障碍，不提也罢。  
这场篮球赛，京极龙水平极差，能抢到球的时间几乎可以忽略不计，大部分时间在陪跑，小田岛陆除了和日浦海司比划一下，其余时间就在京极龙面前束手束脚，偷偷摸摸看上两眼，只有日浦海司，是真正在奋力打篮球的。  
高城司打了个哈欠，从没看过这么无聊的球赛，要是这里是鬼邪高就好了，还能抓两个不长眼的打两下玩玩。  
“砰！！”  
高城司打了一半的哈欠给吞回去了，看向场内，空中大概是三人抢球，迎面相撞，京极龙摔的最远整个人躺倒在地上，日浦海司在中间位置，摔坐在地上，小田岛陆抱着球傻站在另一侧。  
“喂，陆，你怎么回事啊……”海司还没抱怨完，小田岛陆已经一把将球扔了。  
“龙，你没事吧！”小田岛陆紧张的冲过去，单膝跪地，轻轻把躺在地上的京极龙扶起来靠在自己身上。  
京极龙揉着自己的后脑勺没来得及说话，小田岛陆的手就紧张的探过去：“撞到头了吗？撞到哪里了？”  
京极龙整个人被笼罩进Alpha的怀里，心说不好，陆的手触摸过来又像烫到一般弹开：“龙，你额头怎么这么烫，是不是发烧了？”  
“没有，没有……”京极龙急忙开口分辨，却不好意思说是因为对方Alpha信息素的影响才……  
陆却急的不行，试着把京极龙扶起来。  
京极龙挣扎的厉害，冷不防腾空被陆横抱起来。  
“千万别是脑震荡，你别自己走了，我送你去医务室！”陆稳稳的把京极龙抱着，闷头就往球场外走。  
日浦海司慢了半拍才从地上爬起来：“呃，还好吗？没事吧？呃……”冷不防又和场外的“天堂光辉”四目相对，而对方迅速把头扭向旁边。  
还在闹别扭啊？日浦海司无奈叹气，停下要跟上去的步伐，驻足在了原地。  
而高城司目光沉沉的看着被公主抱走过来的京极龙，身为不良少年居然被人这样抱着，真是丢尽了我们不良界的脸。  
高城司从椅子上起身走过去，很快就闻到了飙高纠缠在一起的AO信息素，小田岛陆因为运动而喷发的汗水，顺着优美的侧脸滑下优美的脖颈，京极龙枕在陆因剧烈呼吸而起伏的胸肌上，过于亲密的距离，让他头晕目眩，不由紧紧揽住陆的脖颈，生怕自己摔下去。  
高城司屏住呼吸挡在他们面前，再这么下去，不用去医务室，直接去情侣酒店开房更快一些。  
眼疾手快，高城司一把推开京极龙揽住陆脖颈的手臂，在陆愣神的时候揪住京极龙的后方衣领，像抓小鸡一样把他从陆身上扯下来，顺手推在自己身后挡住。  
“他没什么事，去椅子上坐着休息下就好。”高城司语气不容置疑。  
“可是……”小田岛陆因怀里失去的重量而失落。  
京极龙终于和Alpha拉开了距离，不由深呼一口气，说着：“我真的没事！”就飞快跑去椅子上坐下。  
高城司对小田岛陆扬了扬下巴：“你，回去继续。”  
说完也回到椅子旁坐下。  
小田岛陆不知今天的光辉为何有这样说一不二的力量，总之他就真的服从命令，一步三回头的返回了球场。  
日浦海司远远地看着，陷入深深的迷茫。  
不对劲，今天的一切都很不对劲。

眼看着，海司和陆又开始运球。  
“得救了……”京极龙长长呼出一口气。  
高城司撇撇嘴，没有回应。  
“谢谢你了光辉！”京极龙侧头看向“大救星”。  
“听说你之前……”高城司闭了闭眼睛，“我是说你之前，也是著名不良少年。”  
高城司心想实力再不济，好歹也是闯出点名声的不良。  
“你现在还能不能打架？”高城司皱起眉头，“以后还能不能继续做不良？”  
京极龙眨眨眼，有些惊讶的看着优等生关心自己的不良武力值。  
“你好好想想，是因为分化成Omega才打不了架了，还是你原本实力就不行？”高城司心中焦躁，十分担心日后的自己也变成被弱鸡公主抱的柔弱Omega。  
京极龙又生气又好笑：“打架当然还能打，你刚刚是偷袭我才侥幸赢了！”  
高城司冷哼一声。  
“而且你们都是我的朋友嘛，我再怎么样也不可能对你们动手啊……”京极龙看着球场里的海司和陆，脸上浮现一个软软的笑容。  
高城司眉头紧皱，武力值不行，头脑简单程度倒符合不良的一贯水准。  
“刚开始我都没有在意，以为自己感冒发烧了…”京极龙开口，“后来知道自己分化成Omega了，但是也没有太强的实感，那时候我在家里，我家里Alpha只有大哥，你知道，我们因为血缘的关系，互相之间是没有信息素吸引的。后来假期结束回了学校，才越发严重。像刚刚那种被陆抱着完全动不了的情况，还是第一次。”  
高城司眼中略过深深的忧虑，自己分化的时间没有京极龙的时间长，如果有一天自己也被Alpha抱住而动不了该怎么办呢？鬼邪高，恐怕就再也不能回去了。  
“吓到你了？”京极龙拿肩膀撞撞光辉：“我知道你担心我，我听说只性别分化初期会这样，被标记过后就不会这么敏感了！”  
高城司低头思考了一会儿：“标记，你打算让什么样的人标记你呢？”  
京极龙先愣了下，然后想到什么，咧开嘴露出一排整齐的小白牙，打趣说着：“放心吧，绝对不是果音那个女人！”  
“为什么，你不是喜欢那个女……喜欢果音さん吗？”高城司立即反问。  
京极龙脸上出现瞬间的空白。  
“光辉，你怎么知道的？”京极龙又微微笑起来，有些落寞，“该说你真是全能情敌吗？……怎么说呢，她喜欢的自始至终只有朱雀奏不是吗，而且就因为她分化成Alpha，我分化成Omega，难道我就要……”京极龙沉吟思考了一会儿：“我也不知道，光辉，可我总觉得不应该是那样的。”  
高城司又扬了扬下巴朝向球场：“那他们呢？”  
“什么？”京极龙有些惊讶，“光辉，我该庆幸你没把你自己算上吗？看来只有你是真的还拿我当兄弟的……”  
高城司想了想点点头：“不错，那边两个之前讨论的时候可是把你划归‘女孩子’阵营。”  
京极龙拳头都攥紧了：“这俩家伙，我看是太久没挨我这不良的拳头了！”  
高城司不屑的挑起嘴角：“你这不良，我看也做不了几天了，即使没分化成Omega，在这个学校，也早晚被驯化。”  
京极龙无奈苦笑：“当然了，本来不良也不是职业，哪有人能做一辈子不良？难道要去鬼邪高定时制混到退休吗？”  
高城司狠狠咬住后槽牙，有被冒犯到。  
京极龙：“我本来也没有什么野心，之前做不良，也是为了追随我哥，保护我弟弟妹妹，转来这个学校也是因为我大哥对那个女人……总之，我和光辉你们不一样的！”  
京极龙拍拍好友的肩膀：“你成绩那么好，虽然中间有过去Night Ring的小插曲，但最终还是会去更厉害的地方，拥有和你名字一样光辉的人生的。我的理想呢，就是跟大哥一起继承父母的修车厂，以后，你们这些兄弟如果愿意回来跟我一起喝酒，我会很欢迎的。”  
高城司定定的看着京极龙：“我不知道他们会不会去，但我可以答应你，我会去！”  
以高城司的身份答应你。  
京极龙笑的简单而灿烂：“果然，光辉才是我最好的兄弟！”  
高城司被京极龙揽住肩膀，亲密摇晃着，两人就此打闹起来，高城司心想，这位倒是天堂光辉朋友中我最欣赏的。  
此时，高城司余光看到篮球场旁边的建筑角落里有个跟圣布莱利恩特格格不入的身影，定睛看去，正是自己鬼邪高“司一派”的干部，他此时衣服凌乱，脸上挂彩，正拼命朝自己这边打手势。  
高城司收起笑容，自然的编了个理由，趁众人不注意，悄悄溜过去。

“有心事？”日浦海司降低了运球的速度，看着面前已经走神半天的小田岛陆。  
“嗯……”陆看向长椅，京极龙和天堂光辉各自坐在长椅一端，脸色都很臭。  
海司也顺着陆的余光看过去：“龙应该没事。”  
陆点点头，仍是心事重重的样子。  
“我说倒是你……”海司十分无奈，“你对龙关注过度了吧？！”  
陆有些惊讶：“有吗？我就只是……”  
海司迅速突破防线上篮得分，随后把球抛给陆：“你不会真的因为他分化成Omega就当他是女孩子了吧？”  
陆有些恼怒的运球泄愤：“怎么可能！”况且他对女孩子也不这样。  
海司闪电一般夺球上篮，球落在地上：“那你就正常点啊……”  
陆把球捡起来，扔给海司：“我也不知道，我就是不自觉的……会不会是因为龙的Omega信息素影响啊？”  
海司运着球，想起自己把光辉从长椅上扯起身的样子：“有这个可能，我刚刚好像也因为龙的信息素，变得有点狂躁……”  
陆松了口气：“是吧，可能就是信息素的问题！”  
“你也太夸张了，眼里就只有龙！”海司尝试突破上篮，却被陆挡在篮下抢走了球，于是看着运球的陆说道，“你都没发现光辉今天的反常吗？”  
“有吗？”陆运球间隙撇了长椅一眼，龙和光辉似乎正在说话：“不就是又因为果音さん的事闹别扭吗？”  
“我总觉得有些不对劲！”海司低声说，“我也说不上来，反正不太对劲。”  
陆又看向长椅，正看到京极龙抱住天堂光辉笑闹在一起，当场吓掉了手里的球。  
海司看过去，表情也一言难尽：“这就又和好了？”  
陆把球捡起来，扔给海司，海司又扔给陆。  
“你先说！”陆开口。  
“还是你先说！”海司也开口。  
陆把球重新扔给海司：“我怀疑，光辉可能喜欢上龙了。”  
海司当场吓得没接住球。  
“你别胡说！”海司小声喊到，“你明明知道他对果音さん……”  
“关于这个，我一直想说。”陆重新开始运球，“你记得之前有一天，大概是三四天前，光辉特别高兴的回教室。”  
海司有些疑惑。  
“他那天说自己和果音さん见面了，以后会和果音さん建立全新的关系……”陆努力回想着，“我们那时候都知道果音さん是朱雀奏的女朋友，只是在起哄光辉是不是跟朱雀抢人了，光辉当时明确说了不是恋爱那种关系。”  
海司点点头：“我记起来了，对的，我当时甚至以为他放弃对果音さん的单恋了。”  
陆点点头：“按今天果音さん说的，光辉早就知道她分化成了Alpha，甚至见证了她和朱雀奏分手，按说其后无论发生什么，都不该是今天光辉反常的原因。”  
海司倒吸一口冷气：“他新知道的冲击性消息，就是龙分化成Omega的事。”  
陆皱了皱眉头，还是开了口：“海司，你刚刚可能没有看到，我抱着龙想去医务室的时候，光辉把龙抢过去时那个眼神……”  
海司却低下头：“或许我可以想象，我刚刚为了龙和光辉争辩，光辉也……”  
两人深深吸了口气，都为自己发觉的惊天秘密震惊不已。  
“而且我觉得，现在的光辉，好像还没有完全发觉自己的感情……”陆喃喃自语。  
海司眼看着无人搭理的篮球滚向远处。  
“那咱们怎么办？要撮合他们吗？”海司只觉得心里疙疙瘩瘩。  
“不要！”陆断然拒绝。  
海司狐疑的看向陆。  
“还不知道龙喜不喜欢光辉呢！”陆连忙补充。  
“要说我们之间的关系，当然还是光辉和龙更亲近些。”海司就事论事，语气却有些挫败，“虽然我们和光辉认识的时间更长！”  
“还是不要，那样会把我们之间的关系变得复杂……”陆低语。  
海司看着陆，一时头大：“你……什么变得复杂，你到底对龙是什么感情，你要和光辉竞争吗？”  
陆声音都急促起来：“你说什么呢，我是说不想把好兄弟突然搞成恋人……”  
海司和陆四目相对，海司挑了下眉。  
“我不知道！”陆举手投降，“我现在还不知道对龙是什么感情。”  
海司叉着腰呼出一口气。  
“所以为保证公平……“陆干脆扯掉冠冕堂皇的说辞，”为了防止我未来后悔，我们不能主动让光辉发现对龙的感情！”  
海司摇摇头，忍不住苦笑起来：“你们两个都是我的亲友，我最多做到谁都不帮！”  
说着看向长椅上毫无觉察的京极龙，低声吐槽：“真是瘦田无人耕，耕开有人争。”  
陆也看过去，回味着把人抱在怀里的手感，心脏又开始扑通扑通的跳，一定是信息素的作用，冷静，冷静！  
“唉？光辉呢？”海司看着只剩一个人的长椅，有些惊讶。

“谁让你来这里的？”高城司皱着眉走进建筑的阴影，“谁把你伤成这样？！”高城司看着浑身挂彩的干部，又惊又怒。  
干部张开的嘴里牙缝全噙着血，被打青紫的眼睛含着泪：“老大，鬼邪高出事了！”


	14. 弟弟别怕，哥哥马上就替你成为鬼邪高顶端的男人

高城司以平生最快的速度奔跑着，鬼邪高灰暗破败的校门已近在咫尺，无数的书本被撕碎从各楼层大开的窗户中飞扬而出，落入被人群团团包围的庭院里，伴随着鬼邪高众人兴奋的呼喊，不断向外延宕。  
高城司的内心不断下沉，出大事了！  
“我们让他躲起来，他不肯……”旁边的干部因脸颊受伤说话也不利落，“他说，就算死在这里也不给‘司一派’的丢脸，果酱最后给我发的讯息，所有人都打红眼了，他们被中越和‘轰一派’的人围攻，恐怕……”  
这个笨蛋！高城司心急如焚，犹如被激怒的雄狮笔直的冲入被鬣狗侵占的领地。  
“你回来了！”冷不防，高城司被人猛拦在人群之外。  
是已经被打的鼻青脸肿的果酱男。  
高城司拍拍果酱男的肩：“你们做的很好，接下来的事交给我！”  
高城司又要往里冲，果酱男却仍然紧紧拉住他。  
“不行，老大，不能进去！”果酱男死也不肯放手，“要是现在就去，天堂さん之前受的伤就毫无意义了！”  
高城司：“你疯了？跟着那个愣头青瞎胡闹！”  
“老大，他是拳击经验者，也有狠劲，我答应了他要把你拦住……”  
高城司被死死拦住，又不忍心对已经受伤的果酱男动粗，一个转身从教学楼旁边的废弃的消防通道绕行而上，登上二楼隐蔽的平台观察庭院里的情况。  
庭院里，沸反盈天，一圈又一圈的人把中央空地的人团团围住，大声呼喝怪叫，高城司定睛看去，圆圈一侧站着“轰一派”的芝Man、辻，二年级的中越、泰志、清史……可以说，鬼邪高里有名有姓的全都聚在这里了。  
再看向另一侧，高城司心脏瞬间骤停、血液直冲大脑，熟悉的粉色衬衫和金色头发，已经被泥土和血液污染的几乎看不出颜色，天堂光辉和其他几个熟悉的“司一派”干部都倒在地上，干部们尚且还在呼吸挣扎，而在最中间的天堂光辉却一动不动。  
高城司疯了般转身就要冲下去，果酱男紧紧扣住他的腰，使劲摇着头。  
“这就样而已吗……”悠悠的，从庭院飘来低沉的回应，整个鬼邪高立刻雅雀无声，高城司急忙反身重新看向庭院，地上的天堂光辉轻轻挣扎了一下，缓缓又站起身，被擦伤的脸颊滑落一滴血，被他拿同样血污的手毫不在意的擦了擦。  
“这就是你们所有人加起来的实力极限了吗？”天堂光辉重新站稳，扯起一个不屑的笑容。  
庭院里，楼层窗户前，再次爆发出巨大的怪叫和呼喝声，天堂光辉抬眼环顾四周，伸手接住了飘落下来的书页碎片。  
“真是让我失望啊……”天堂光辉和对面的人逐一对视，“鬼邪高的实力，不过如此。”  
“高城司，我不知道你在打什么主意……”辻不耐烦的开口，“也不肯认真和我们打，怎么，枫士雄不在你就不会打架了吗？  
“是啊，你们也看到枫士雄不在了？我本来以为，就算你们要挑战，好歹也等枫士雄在的时候，大家决一死战……”天堂光辉语气揶揄，“想不到你们居然搞偷袭，怪不得轰洋介躲着不肯现身，大概率是嫌你们丢人现眼了。”  
中越那帮跟着起哄的小鬼也就罢了，但“三年级的“轰一派”，趁“司一派”老大不在搞偷袭”，这种说法真是太难听了，芝Man和辻瞬间脸色难看无比。  
“你们要目指鬼邪高峰顶，要来围攻我，我也不能不接受，可是有些事情一旦开始，就没法轻轻的说句‘误会’就结束。”天堂光辉伸出双手，朝前方比了两个9的手势。  
“我记得上代鬼邪高老大村山良树前辈，就是挨过了鬼邪高100拳的传统，才登顶的，你们知道已经打了我多少拳了吗？”天堂光辉挥了挥两只手。  
“九十九拳！“天堂光辉笑了笑，”看来，各位今天是要把我送上鬼邪高的峰顶了……”  
“你说什么傻话，就算真有人要登顶，也只有枫士雄前辈……”中越边说边挥拳打过来。  
天堂光辉站在原处生生用腹肌承受了这一拳，接着抓住了中越。  
接着抬眼看向对面的人：“值得纪念的第100拳，你们就让这个小鬼挥出来了？”  
中越忙着脱身，可被天堂光辉紧紧抓住，挣扎和拳脚一个劲招呼也没能脱身。  
“那现在，是不是该轮到我了呢？”天堂光辉笑起来，配合着脸上的泥土和鲜血，犹如地狱爬出来的恶鬼。接着毫不留情，一个飞踢将中越扔回了对面，中越捂着被击中的胸口，吐出一口血，昏了过去。  
“接下来，我是不是要收拾掉你们，然后，就可以成为鬼邪高的顶峰？”天堂光辉笑的肆意，“这就是你们要的结果吗？”  
芝Man和辻仍神色阴骘的站在原地，但脸上紧绷的线条泄露了他们紧张的内心。  
芝Man半晌开口：“就像你说的，枫士雄和轰都不在，就算你可以打败我们所有人，将来也是要再和他们决战的。”  
天堂光辉扬起头，从鬼邪高飘洒的白色纸页间望向天空。  
“你们知道天空为什么是蓝色的吗？”他轻轻问，又自己回答，“光线是七彩的颜色组成，大气选了他最喜欢的蓝色折射过来。可我们人类不自知，还以为这天幕原本就是蓝色呢。”  
“就像，你们觉得支撑我一次次站起来的原因是什么呢？是想成为鬼邪高的顶峰吗？”天堂光辉遥望着学校主体建筑顶端“鬼邪高”的三个大字。  
“你们，有喜欢的人吗？那种为了他可以不顾自己性命的情感，你们遇到过吗？”天堂光辉再次看向对面，幸福的笑了笑：“或许在过去，在未来，有无数人会登上鬼邪高的顶峰，但我喜欢的人，却只有一个。”  
高城司的双手紧紧抓着二楼的围栏，力道之大仿佛下一秒生锈的铁栏杆就要碎在掌心。  
“他想登顶的话，我就算不能帮他，也决不能拖他的后腿，这就是我今天能够一次次站起来的原因……”天堂光辉摊开自己的掌心看着，因为用力过度和受伤，手不受控制的微微发着抖。  
“可我现在想明白了，无论他未来能不能登上鬼邪高的顶端，他是我喜欢的人，这点是不会变的。”  
天堂光辉呼出一口气：“很抱歉了，你们所为之努力奋斗的东西，在我看来，似乎没有那么重要，可我很感谢它，让我看清了我的内心。”  
天堂光辉笑了笑，转身向外有些踉跄的走着，围观的人自动为他分开一条道路。  
“喂！高城！”辻皱起眉头，“你去哪里？”  
“……回家。”天堂光辉没有回头。


	15. 回家

天堂光辉拖着沉重的步伐走出鬼邪高的大门，见无人出来追杀，料想应该是勉强过关了，才轻轻呼出一口气，拐过街角，远处站着一个和鬼邪高风格迥异的人。  
圣布莱利恩特学院的板正制服，优雅整齐的红棕短发，堪比当红明星般的艳丽五官，此时他就面无表情的横在路中央，看来已经等了不短时间。  
“小司……”天堂光辉原本开心的叫出声，想不到一开口居然哽咽了。  
立在路中央的高城司立刻把原本准备好的说教和训斥抛在了脑后，急切的走过来半蹲下丝毫不顾及对方浑身血污牢牢扶住他的身体。  
“手搭在我肩上……”高城司把天堂光辉大部分重量转移到自己身上，扶着他向前走。  
天堂光辉原本想，见到高城司时，必须要好好夸张的描述下自己在鬼邪高的英勇，尤其是为了小司如何把自己生死置之度外，可真的见到人，反而无尽的委屈翻涌上来，只觉得鼻子酸酸的，泪珠在大眼睛里打转转。  
“别说话，先回家！”高城司皱紧了眉头。  
“小司……”天堂光辉忍不住把头靠在高城司肩上，又闻到熟悉的Omega气息，这让他感觉得到了治愈，手也大胆的滑下去搂住高城司的腰。  
感觉到高城司对腰被环住的不满，天堂光辉立刻小声喊着：“好疼呀……”  
高城司果然被转移了注意力：“哪里疼？”  
天堂光辉浑身都疼，于是随便指了个位置。  
高城司却如临大敌，谨慎的从衬衫下摆摸进去，在天堂光辉指的位置附近轻轻触摸揉捏着。  
天堂光辉抬起眼睛看着近在咫尺的Omega俊秀的眉眼，闻着香甜的气息，感受着肌肤上轻柔的触摸，忍不住双颊发热。  
“小司，不要……不要在这里…对人家……”天堂光辉害羞的说不下去。  
高城司的手闻言一顿，没好气的说道：“我是看看你骨头有没有受伤骨折！”  
天堂光辉的羞意瞬间蔓延到耳朵尖，整个人臊到拱进高城司的脖颈间瞎哼哼。  
“小猪吗你是？！”高城司十分无奈，却没有办法，认命的扛着巨大人形挂件往家里走去。

鬼邪高庭院，芝man和辻眼睁睁的看着高城司一步步向外走去。  
“怎么办？”辻看一眼芝，芝则看一眼旁边昏过去的中越。  
辻给芝使了个眼色，芝抬起头，才发现轰洋介站在二楼的窗户边，手里依然捧着没读完的《君主论》，他冲庭院的两人摇摇头，接着从窗口旁离开了。  
于是这两人就忍着气，目送高城司走出校园。  
“你说，高城司是在虚张声势，还是真的可以收拾掉我们？”辻轻声问芝。  
“他实力确实不错，但也不是怪物，怎么可能真的把我们全收拾掉？”芝给了一个模棱两可的回答。  
“最奇怪的还是他说的鬼邪高顶端那些话，我实在是搞不懂。”一向不爱动脑的辻有些气急败坏。  
“应该是，为了成全其他人，所以放弃冲击顶端的机会吧，”芝思考了下，“应该承认，刚刚确实是个机会。没想到那个人能重要到那种程度。”  
辻点点头：“那这样我就明白了。”  
芝也点点头：“确实想不到啊！”  
辻向着天空伸个懒腰：“谈恋爱真好啊，高城司都为了那个Omega放弃顶端了！”  
芝一脸呆滞：“啊？”  
辻见状知道自己猜错了，讪讪收了懒腰：“你说的不是高城司之前说过那个Omega吗？”  
芝一言难尽的看了看辻，为亲友的智商深感捉急：“高城司都说了是为了帮助那人登上顶点，哪个Omega要登上鬼邪高的顶点？”  
辻挠挠头。  
“他说的当然是枫士雄了！”芝实在看不下去亲友的呆滞样，“你想，如果他趁枫士雄不在，走了流程当上老大，枫士雄回来该怎么交代？而且你也知道，高城司根本就不想当什么老大，他一开始就是为了枫士雄！”  
辻这才恍然大悟：“我就说，顶端之类的从他嘴里说出来这么怪异，但真没想到，他能为枫士雄做到这一步！”  
芝也慎重的点点头：“他们俩，确实是很难对付！”  
辻又看向天空：“真好啊，那句话怎么说的来着，夫……夫什么球……”  
“有夫如此，夫复何求——”声音从旁边传来，芝和辻转头，轰洋介走了过来，“我猜你想说这个，但很遗憾，这个典故用在这里不对。”  
“你怎么才来！高城司差点当上鬼邪高老大了，幸亏我们阻止！”辻大声谴责。  
轰洋介摇摇头：“我就在上面看着呢，觉得有些丢人，就没好意思露面。”  
辻当场不乐意了：“你怎么回事，没见我们把那个金毛狮子揍的还手都不敢，直接放弃当鬼邪高老大，夹着尾巴逃跑了？”  
轰洋介笑着推了下眼镜：“真是羡慕你能有如此乐观的精神和颠倒是非的能力。”  
“你们啊，完全上了那小子的套，也被他彻底唬住了！”轰洋介怜爱的看了一眼自己的两个兄弟。  
芝和辻对视一眼，都莫名其妙。  
“什么……什么套？”芝满头问号，“高城司能给我们下什么套？”  
“我们也没被唬住啊？高城司是什么人我们还不清楚吗？”辻也忙着反驳，“除非他不是高城司！”  
轰洋介回过头，认真打量着辻几秒，露出孺子可教也的表情：“不如顺着这个思路再往下想想？”  
辻把头扭到一边颇有些赌气：“反正他最后认输了，算我们打个平手！”  
轰洋介露出无可救药的表情推了推眼镜：“当然是我们输了……说了你们也不懂，总之，接下来都安分几天吧！”


	16. 洗澡

希望之丘，地不如其名，是被这座城市抛弃了的凶宅小区，也是孕育了包括高城司、枫士雄在内一众不良少年的沃土。  
洗去红棕色的一次性染发剂和一天的疲惫，高城司甩甩金发上的水珠，看了看空空如也的毛巾架，只得无奈拿起洗手台上叠的整齐的新浴巾。  
“喂，都说了，给你准备的备用浴巾和毛巾都在洗手台上摆着，你怎么拿走我的浴巾了？”高城司把浴巾松松围在腰上，皱着眉头走出了浴室。  
房间里吹风机在轻轻作响，伴随吹风机工作肆意扩散的，还有属于天堂光辉独有的红茶鸢尾Alpha信息素味道。  
半天没有回应，高城司看过去，天堂光辉穿着高城司一件宽大的衬衫，双腿之下钻在被窝里，此时歪倒在床上的毛巾堆里不省人事，只有吹风机倒在地上，徒劳的作响。  
高城司急忙冲过去，把天堂光辉埋在浴巾和毛巾中小脸蛋刨出来，红扑扑的粉嫩脸颊，舒展的眉眼，嘴角噙着笑意，高城司不放心又试了试脉搏，确定天堂光辉只是累的睡着了，而不是昏迷或休克。  
唉，高城司这才松了口气，把吹风机从地上捡起来。  
“喂，醒醒，头发不吹干会感冒的！”高城司轻轻推了推，天堂光辉睡得香甜，小巧的鼻子动了动，往高城司方向蠕动了一下、哼哼了两声当做抗议。  
“澡也洗好了，倒是回你自己家去啊！”高城司皱起眉头，嫌弃的想把自己的被子从天堂光辉身上扯下来。  
掀开被子一角，松垮的大衬衫，堪堪能遮到天堂光辉的屁股，只露出四角内裤的边缘，高城司的手僵住了，转头看向衣柜，果然柜门大开。  
“喂！谁让你拿我内裤穿的！！”高城司气死了，立刻把手伸进衬衫底下摸到内裤边缘就开始往下扯。  
天堂光辉小猪般哼哼两声，兀自沉浸在美梦里。  
高城司的手停下了，把扯了一半的内裤又推回原位。  
算了，偷自己衬衫内裤穿上，总好过全裸钻自己被窝。  
可是，这人要怎么办，他今晚该不会就睡在这里了吧？  
从小，高城司就是一匹孤狼，孤狼就是连朋友都没有，更别提互相留宿、被窝夜谈之类的过家家经历了。  
况且，他现在还性别分化成Omega了，虽然他不认为天堂光辉能对自己做什么，但旁边有个会喘气的Alpha在，多少还是让人有些在意。  
高城司还是拍了一把：“喂，你给我醒醒！”  
不知拍到哪里，睡梦中的天堂光辉猛地瑟缩起来，脸上也浮现出了痛苦的表情。  
高城司若有所感，卷起衬衫边缘，宽大的衣服下面，莹白无暇的肌肤上，裂开一道深深的擦伤痕迹。  
高城司下意识放轻了手里的动作，尝试把天堂光辉在床上放平。  
“疼……”触碰仿佛开关，天堂光辉的梦境也变得狂风骤雨，眉头紧紧皱起来。  
“你躺平一些，我要检查你的伤口。”高城司解开了宽松的衬衫纽扣，衬衫底下的身体一寸寸显露出来，高城司的手颤抖起来，还是坚持把衬衫解开，又把盖住双腿的被子彻底掀开。  
原本应该是娇生惯养毫无瑕疵的雪肤，此时烙印着青青紫紫的痕迹，淤青最重的地方已经变成可怕的黑紫色，随处是被砂石或衣料擦破的肌肤，有的还往外渗着淡红的血丝，腰上那道伤口格外显眼，被水泡过，伤口的边缘有些泛白。  
面前的人和自己拥有相似的容貌，或许也拥有相似的身体。  
高城司看着这具身体，脑子中半是歇斯底里的疯狂，半是近乎冷漠的理性。  
受伤对于高城司来说，是再正常不过的事，从第一天开始打架到现在，哪天不受伤才是奇怪，面前的伤势算重吗？放在自己身上是不值一提的程度，这种程度的伤疼吗？高城司身上层层叠叠的疤痕早就意识不到所谓的疼痛。  
理性上是这样没错，可他现在为什么咬紧了牙关，攥紧了双拳，心脏狠狠的抽搐，这种程度的“小伤”？他想，再小的伤，哪怕只有一处，也不应该在面前这具身体上出现。  
高城司的心狠狠的抽紧，太疼了，高城司看着那些青紫、那些血丝，是比落在自己身上放大千万倍的疼痛。  
他转身下床，翻出自己的药箱，重新坐回床边，开始为天堂光辉处理伤口。  
沾着碘酒的棉签，每划过一处破损的肌肤，睡梦中的人都会疼的抽搐一瞬，高城司却不敢草率，他不敢放过任何一处，反而比给自己处理伤口时更加认真百倍。  
随着碘酒的颜色慢慢覆盖上面前的身体，高城司脑海中不受控制的开始联想天堂光辉站在庭院中的样子，这处淤青可能是擅长直拳的芝man的攻击，背上的擦伤可能是辻落在他身上的拳脚……  
颤抖的把被子重新盖在天堂光辉身上，高城司眼中凝聚着怒火和寒冰。  
站在阳台上，他点亮了从天堂光辉那里拿回来的手机，拨通了电话号码。  
“是我，今天究竟发生了什么，你一五一十的告诉我。”  
万籁俱寂的希望之丘，孤灯投射在高城司越发紧皱的眉头上，纤长的睫毛在脸颊上投下浓重的阴影，风吹过，却吹不散他身上越发浓重的嗜血气息。  
“看来鬼邪高平静太久了。”高城司捏紧了手机，语气森冷的下着命令“动了我的人，希望他们做好了准备。”


	17. 早饭

阳光洒在堆积在一团的被子上，天堂光辉从睡梦中醒来，首先闻到的是沁人心脾的淡淡香气，仿佛混合了蜜糖的浆果，在雨后滴落的汁液，随后，来自身体各处的疼痛，将他在鬼邪高庭院里被群殴的记忆唤醒。  
疼疼疼，天堂光辉觉得全身上下仿佛被碾压过，急忙把旁边的枕头抽过来抱住，深深吸了一口，是小司的味道。  
小司呢？  
天堂光辉缓缓坐起身，前面不远处的餐桌上，摆放着刚做好的三明治，旁边的牛奶还冒着氤氲的热气。  
“小司……”开口呼喊，声音却十分沙哑，天堂光辉捂住了嘴。  
盥洗室的人跑出来，圣布莱利恩特的衬衣裤子已经穿在身上，脖子上围着毛巾，原本狂野的金发喷上了一次性红棕染发剂，此时他正拿着梳子把最后一丝金发均匀涂上染发剂。  
天堂光辉露出一个软软的笑容：“小司！早上好。”  
高城司低声说：“等一下……”接着返回盥洗室迅速洗了手，几步来到床前，把手放到天堂光辉额头上，又试了试自己的额头，姑且放下了心。  
不等高城司把手撤回去，天堂光辉已经握住高城司的手，高城司眼神一厉，但看到天堂光辉身上青青紫紫的痕迹，到底没出手揍人。  
“小司，我昨天赢了！”天堂光辉大眼睛闪烁着求表扬的期待光芒。  
高城司看了看天堂光辉身上的伤，露出一言难尽的表情，“以后别做这么危险的事情了。”  
天堂光辉嘿嘿笑起来：“小司是在担心我吗？”  
高城司不自在的甩开手：“别乱说，我要去上学了。”  
天堂光辉急忙也要起身：“你都不喊我起床，我也要去了！”  
高城司把天堂光辉按在床上：“你伤成这样别乱动。”  
天堂光辉有些不解的眨眨眼。  
高城司眼中划过一丝嗜血的光芒又压制住：“那帮人昨天……总之未来的几天，你在家里好好养伤，不必再替我去鬼邪高了。”  
天堂光辉欲言又止，却也不敢细问，只好又转变话题：“那小司你这是？”  
高城司看看自己板正的校服，无奈的开口：“我当然还要继续替你上学，不然你考勤怎么办？”  
天堂光辉一把抱住高城司的腰：“小司，你对我真好！”  
高城司不自在的推着天堂光辉的肩膀：“早饭给你做好了，待会起来吃，再不走就要迟到了。”  
天堂光辉抱的更紧：“我浑身好疼啊，小司你喂我吃！”  
高城司没有办法，只得把牛奶和三明治都端到床头。  
“啊……”天堂光辉对着牛奶张开嘴，高城司皱着眉头把牛奶端到天堂光辉嘴边，喂他一口一口喝下。  
天堂光辉浑身散发着幸福的泡泡，喝完最后一口牛奶，高城司指了指他嘴边一圈牛奶渍，天堂光辉却坏笑着带着牛奶渍就往高城司脸颊上亲去，被高城司眼疾手快的拿三明治堵住了嘴。  
“我走了，有事给我打电话！”高城司不顾呜呜抗议的天堂光辉，套上校服外套就往外走。  
“……小司，书包！”天堂光辉好不容易把三明治拿下来，急忙提醒。  
高城司不情愿的拿上包，天堂光辉大声喊着：“亲爱的，小心慢行！”  
高城司条件反射般的说了句：“我出门了……”  
大门砰的关上，天堂光辉满脸笑意躺在大床上：“什么嘛，这种日常，简直就是夫妇一样，嘿嘿……”


	18. 同居

“你回来了……”大门敞开，天堂光辉大声冲高城司说道。  
高城司愣了下才小声说了句：“我，我回来了。”  
天堂光辉正系着围裙在开放式厨房前忙活：“欢迎回家，小司！”  
高城司不自在的点点头：“你在干什么呢？不是让你好好养伤……”  
天堂光辉把炸好的鸡块盛出来：“都是皮外伤，我今天还收拾了家务呢……”  
高城司往阳台看去，果然晾满了濯洗的衣物被褥。  
“来，快尝尝我的拿手菜，南蛮鸡块！”天堂光辉把炸的金灿灿的鸡块端到餐桌，拿起蛋黄酱开始一圈圈挤上去。  
“我有事要问你……”高城司见半瓶蛋黄酱挤下去还不见停，干脆伸手阻止。  
天堂光辉把蛋黄酱放下，拿起沾酱最多的鸡块递给高城司：“怎么了？”  
高城司心不在焉咬了一口，震惊的看向厨房架子上的糖罐子，发现原本还剩半瓶的糖罐已经空空如也。  
看着天堂光辉期待的眼神，高城司还是开口说道：“好吃！”  
天堂光辉开心的也拿起一块，嘎嘣嘎嘣吃起来：“好好吃啊！小司你要问我什么？”  
“京极龙，你的那个好朋友，分化成Omega的事情你知道了吗？”高城司问道。  
天堂光辉被噎个半死，疯狂咳嗽起来。  
高城司急忙站起身给他顺气：“你慢点吃！”  
“龙，分化成……咳咳咳”，天堂光辉震惊了。  
高城司点点头：“不仅如此，你另一个朋友，那个黑头发，刘海染成蓝色那个……”  
“陆！”天堂光辉急忙说道：“小田岛陆，怎么他也分化成Omega了？不对呀，我记得陆是Alpha……”  
高城司摇摇头：“他确实是Alpha，但他好像喜欢上京极龙了！”  
天堂光辉张大嘴，呆了。  
“还有……”高城司不算完，“你那个朋友，染着金毛的大长脸，海盐薄荷那个Alpha……”  
“海司？”天堂光辉声音颤抖，“是日浦海司，他怎么了？”  
天堂光辉吓得蹦起来：“难道他也喜欢上龙了？？”  
高城司摇摇头：“那到没有，但他好像误会你也喜欢京极龙，最近正帮着另一个Alpha缠着你，给那个Alpha和京极龙创造机会。”  
“啊？？？”天堂光辉一把锤在桌子上，“海司怎么这样，大家都是好朋友，怎么可以只帮陆不帮我？！”  
半晌，天堂光辉急忙分辨：“小司，我不是那个意思，我不知道海司为什么误会我喜欢龙，我可以向你保证，我是刚刚才知道龙分化成了Omega……”  
高城司打断了他：“无妨，本来也与我无关，我告诉你是怕你将来回去搞不清状况。”  
天堂光辉抱着捶桌子生疼的手：“唉，我这才几天不在，竟然发生了这么多事……”  
“还有，果音さん……”高城司接着开口，一边看向天堂光辉的反应。  
“果音さん？果音さん怎么了？”天堂光辉急切的站起身拉着高城司的袖子。  
高城司心想，确实是他喜欢的女人，所以才有这么大的反应吧。  
“果音さん分化成Alpha，还和男朋友分手了。”高城司说。  
“啊，这个我倒是知道……可小司怎么也知道了？”天堂光辉有些迷惑。  
“果音さん怀疑是你把这秘密透露出去的，之前来找你兴师问罪。”高城司有问必答。  
“啊？不是我啊！”天堂光辉掏出手机大喊着，“果音さん，你误会我了！”手机里找了半天没找到果音さん，仔细一看才发现自己手里还是高城司的手机。  
“这个你倒不必担心，我已经帮你解释过了，相信她已经打消了疑虑。”高城司摩挲着校服口袋里天堂光辉的手机，犹豫再三也没递过去让他打电话解释。  
“是吗，那我就放心啦！”天堂光辉松了一口气，“谢谢你，小司！”  
“我告诉你果音さん的事，是因为京极龙的哥哥，想把分化成Omega的京极龙介绍给果音，加上京极龙也喜欢果音，所以你如果有想法的话，就要赶紧行动了。”高城司拿起一个鸡块，再咬一口，仿佛也没有刚刚那么甜了，还有点好吃。  
天堂光辉的大脑运转过热不断宕机重启中，捏着下巴在房间里走来走去碎碎念：“龙分化成了Omega，陆喜欢龙，龙喜欢果音さん，果音さん被介绍和龙相亲，海司误会我喜欢龙，海司帮助陆追求龙……”  
“最不可原谅的是海司！”一团乱的关系，天堂光辉先挑了个软柿子出气：“海司至少两不相帮吧？等我回去，我非要……”  
高城司把鸡块放下：“你有什么想做的，可以告诉我，只要是我能做到的，都会努力去做。”  
“啊？”天堂光辉有些好奇的歪歪脑袋。  
“你之前在鬼邪高，帮助了我，所以你学校这边，我也想尽量帮忙。”高城司眼睛瞥向窗外，解释着。  
“小司，你真好……”天堂光辉笑嘻嘻的蹭过来，“可是我帮助小司是我自己想去做的，不是想让小司回报我什么……”  
“总之……”天堂光辉拍拍高城司的肩膀，“小司什么都不用做，静观其变就好，等我杀回去再收拾他们，哼！”  
天堂光辉拿起南蛮鸡块嘎嘣嘎嘣咬着泄愤，而高城司则陷入沉思，总觉得自己应该为天堂光辉做些什么。  
那就从光辉最有怨念的日浦海司下手好了。


	19. 恋爱烦恼相谈

圣布莱利恩特场合  
“干什么……”高城司皱着眉头，不爽的看着面前挡着的人。  
日浦海司撇一眼前面，小田岛陆已经带着京极龙走的远远的，才稍微松了口气。  
“光辉，我有事找你！”日浦海司把拦着光辉的手臂放下，接着有些手足无措，双手插到校服裤子口袋里，低头看着地面。  
“哦？我正好也有事找你——”高城司面色阴沉，微微侧过目光，避开日浦海司望向前方，京极龙和小田岛陆正并肩往前走着，然而微妙的是，中间空开一个略显尴尬的空隙。  
高城司倒有些搞不明白了，小田岛陆看起来倒是对京极龙有些好感，可京极龙似乎并没有察觉，虽然没有察觉，但四人一起行动时，又偏偏对小田岛陆一人有特殊的尴尬气氛。  
虽然才认识不久，高城司已经把同样是Omega的京极龙划归到自己势力范围里，如果京极龙表现出对小田岛陆的抗拒或讨厌，他必定二话不说教训小田岛陆，可是京极龙就这样和小田岛陆不尴不尬的相处着，他反而不好出手相助。  
与此同时，日浦海司这金毛大长脸也明显不安好心，总是有意无意把自己和京极龙隔开，大概是想给小田岛陆创造机会吧。  
为了报答天堂光辉在鬼邪高给自己扛雷的义举，高城司甚至想过，如果天堂光辉确实喜欢京极龙，他务必要收拾掉日浦海司，哪怕亲身上阵追求京极龙，也决不能让光辉在回来时得到京极龙和小田岛陆在一起的噩耗。  
可是相比京极龙，光辉似乎还是更对成濑果音一往情深，可一向和女孩子少有接触的高城司在追求女孩子的事情上显然还不及光辉，自然也没有能力搞定成濑果音给光辉一个惊喜。  
高城司为这事烦恼极了，他寻找着可以报答天堂光辉的机会，可总怕忙没帮成，反而给光辉惹祸，万一让果音更讨厌光辉了怎么办？高城司原本容量就不大的小脑仁天天徒劳旋转，整个人在圣布莱利恩特学院憋屈的不行。  
见好友的目光还“痴痴”的黏着已经走远的京极龙，日浦海司轻咳一声，移动了身体过去挡住，高城司的目光被迫看向海司，随之而来的就是那股海盐薄荷的Alpha信息素味道。  
必须找个人出气，高城司双拳硬了，先屏住呼吸，再一把揪住日浦海司的领带，拖着就往前走。  
“光辉……你干嘛呀！！”海司吓了一跳，一边被拖着向前一边拍着好友抓着自己领口的手。随后，他就闻到一股若有似无的Omega信息素的味道，正是令他在篮球场险些失控的味道，可再去找寻，又没有了踪迹。  
“光辉，你等下，我好像闻到了……光辉你放开我！”海司嗷嗷叫着，但光辉的手就像钳子一样纹丝不动。  
高城司黑着脸把日浦海司扔进体育仓库，顺手把大门反锁。  
“你干什么啊……”海司不高兴的吐槽好友的暴力行径，“都怪你刚刚拉着我，要不我可能找到我的阿芙洛狄特了！”  
高城司活动了一下手腕脚腕脖颈，决定就在体育仓库里揍日浦海司一顿出气，希望这弱鸡能抗揍些。  
“光辉，我好像有喜欢的人了！”日浦海司对即将到来的危险一无所知，兀自沉浸在自己的烦恼情绪里。  
可高城司已经一记铁拳揍了过来，日浦海司大惊失色。  
“光辉，你别生气！”日浦海司在不大的体育仓库里东躲西藏，不明白光辉最近怎么变得这么暴躁，心中暗自叫苦，“你误会了，我喜欢的人不是果音さん！”  
日浦海司急吼吼解释着，可高城司充耳不闻，犹如猫戏老鼠在仓库里抓人出气。  
一记铁拳破风而来，海司急忙躲避，拳风擦着脸打到后面跳马箱子上，原本没有放扎实的箱子立刻呜咽着四散开来，海司被箱子绊了下，眼看帅气的脸庞就要直直磕向尖锐的箱子角，这样下去不破相也要肿好几天。  
高城司动作更快，一把上前捞住日浦海司的腰，旋身的力道避开了四散的箱体，接着一股海盐薄荷味的Alpha信息素就扑面而来，高城司险些岔气，带着死沉的日浦海司勉强避险后一起翻滚着往另一侧的软垫上倒去。  
气味驳杂的体育场库，即将破相的危险中，日浦海司在空中腾空时却再次闻到了让自己魂牵梦萦的Omega信息素的味道。  
因为我要死了，所以产生幻觉了吗？海司脑子里充满着奇怪的念头，直到他回过神，看到面前那双熟悉又陌生的双眼，他正和亲友一起失重下坠。  
日浦海司的身体下意识的动起来，轻轻的抱住原本在下面的亲友，再一转身，自己的背部先朝地面砸下去，预料背部该碰撞向坚硬的地面，但比想象中柔软，更柔软的是随后落在自己身上的人，日浦海司的手仍然下意识的继续动着，紧紧把上面的人抱住护进怀里。  
“得救了……”日浦海司这才发现是落在软垫上，虽然背还是因为撞击的力道有些疼，但好歹没有受伤。  
高城司为了不吸入海盐薄荷味，也为了不泄露自己的Omega信息素，小脸憋的通红，他急忙挣脱了怀抱，率先起身。  
“光辉！”海司只能接着解释：“我知道了，是不是和龙有关系啊，你误会了！”  
高城司不胜其烦：“我不喜欢京极龙，你以后别搞些见不得人的小动作！”  
一句话落下，日浦海司真没想到光辉就这么把话说明白了，这坦率的不像光辉的性格，这简直让他不知该怎么往下接话。  
同时，不知为什么，海司心里隐隐的因为光辉否认对京极龙的感情而升腾起一阵开心。  
一定是因为陆和光辉的兄弟情保住了，我才这么开心的。海司想。  
“你看出来了？”海司也不好意思站起来，挠挠头笑着，“不愧是光辉呢。”  
高城司兴致缺缺，这弱鸡这么不经打，要不还是早些放学回家吧。  
“我也不是故意的啦……”日浦海司越发脸热，“其实，我一开始是打定主意绝对中立的，毕竟你和陆都是我重要的朋友，可后来……”  
“后来，你在天堂光辉和小田岛陆之间选择了后者。”高城司皱起眉头，深深盯着日浦海司，为天堂光辉不值。  
“不是啦！”海司急了，“光辉，你知道不是这样的！我就是……”海司一屁股坐在垫子上，“其实我也不知道为什么！”  
高城司撇撇嘴，正要走却被扯住袖子：“光辉，你别走，快快快！我们进行那个！”  
高城司额头上跳起一个青筋，嫌弃的看着死拉着自己袖子，眨巴着漂亮眼睛卖萌的日浦海司。  
这死皮赖脸的劲头，倒是和天堂光辉一个样，真是狐朋狗友。  
高城司又想到独自在家养伤的天堂光辉，也不知道他在家有没有好好吃饭、好好休息。  
为了维持光辉的交友圈，鬼邪高老大没有办法，只好屈尊和弱鸡面对面坐在软垫上。  
“恋爱烦恼相谈，现在开始！”日浦海司轻车熟路的伸出手，高城司不情愿的击了一下掌。


	20. 你爱他，他爱他，我爱爱他的你

“这其实是我朋友的故事！”日浦海司一开口就撇清关系。  
高城司心不在焉胡乱点头。  
“我的朋友呢，他有一个好朋友！”海司想了想，“其实他有两个好朋友，但这事儿主要和其中一个有关系，和另一个也有关系……”  
“总之！”海司越说越紧张，“我们暂且管我朋友叫树，管那个好朋友叫北，管另一个好朋友叫慎。”  
高城司根本记不住，依旧胡乱点头。  
“北、树、慎是关系很好的三人团体，其中树和慎都知道，北对一个女孩暗恋多年。而树和慎期间一直鼓励着北追求女孩，帮他出主意，和他一起变得更优秀。可是后来女孩还是选择和其他人在一起了。北就失恋了。树和慎当然就安慰他了！总之三人一起度过了很多艰难和欢乐的时光，友情很深厚。”  
高城司渐渐心有所感，日浦海司说的可不就是NEXT三人组的事吗？这倒是一个侧面了解天堂光辉的好机会，可以认真听听。  
“有个之前一起追求果音……追求那个女孩的人，后来也成为了他们三个人的好朋友，就叫他小马好了。”  
高城司猜测这个小马大概是京极龙。  
“小马最初是个不良少年，原本和我们不是一路人，最初向他伸出友谊之手的就是北，后来北差点走上歧路，也是小马一直不放弃，挽回了北。所以，虽然我一直认为，北、树、慎三个人是同样要好的关系，但加上小马，显然是北和小马关系更近一些的。”  
高城司暗自点头，原来还有这么一层关系，这就难怪这愚蠢的Alpha会把光辉当假想敌了。  
“然后就说到我的好朋友树，他原本跟北交好，就是因为那时候北为了追求心爱的女孩拼命让自己更加优秀，这点让树很敬佩。”海司继续说着。  
“这里——北努力变得更好的部分，”高城司打断了，“这部分详细说说。”  
海司苦笑，再详细不就越等于直接解码了吗？  
“总之，有一天，北突然像解脱了一样，特别开心，说自己不再对那个女孩有恋爱的感情了。”海司回想着光辉那天兴高采烈回来的样子。  
“光辉，依你看，喜欢了那么多年的人，会突然说不喜欢就不喜欢了吗？”海司看向对面，等一个回答。  
高城司想起自己提起果音时，天堂光辉紧张的样子和神情，说不在意是假的吧。  
“很难吧……”高城司含糊的回答，不知为何心一点点的沉了下去。  
“对啊，树一路看北努力到现在，自然是更加不相信，可北放弃追求却是真的。”海司一向漂亮深邃的眼睛盛满了烦恼，“这个期间，唯一的变数只有小马的加入。让树和慎很容易猜测北是喜欢上了小马才放弃了之前的单恋。”  
“这可说不准吧！”高城司立刻予以否认，光辉对京极龙，应该没有那种意思。  
原本很有把握，但高城司却突然想起来，光辉不过也是刚得知京极龙分化成Omega，虽然他没表现出对京极龙有恋爱方面的情感，但高城司无法确定当光辉回来后见到龙，情况会不会有变化，毕竟，小田岛陆从得知京极龙分化成Omega到彻底沦陷也不过一下午的时间而已，这无关其他，而是刻印在AO两种性别基因中的吸引力。  
高城司心里焦躁起来，光辉明确说过他不喜欢龙吗？似乎并没有，那自己怎么能判定日浦海司的猜测是错的呢？说起来，还是他们和光辉相处的时间更长，而自己，不过是偶然和光辉认识了几天的陌生人。  
如果自己当初没有强行把光辉绑到鬼邪高做这个替身计划，如果光辉和小田岛陆同时得知龙分化成了Omega，如果光辉先去追求，把握该比陆更大吧？  
高城司开始坐立不安，他觉得自己应该立刻把光辉换回来，如果等光辉回来再意识到自己对京极龙的感情，但龙却已经选择和陆在一起，那自己岂不是成了害光辉二度失恋的罪魁祸首？  
明天就换回来！高城司知道这才是正确的做法，可是他心里却越发升腾起复杂的感觉，他很快意识到自己不想让光辉回来，尽管理性告诉他要尽快把光辉换回来。  
高城司的理性和下意识在不断交战，以至于他无暇分析自己为何不想让光辉尽早回来见到龙。  
而海司的分析却没有停止。  
“树呢，就是我那个朋友，“海司还不忘撇清关系，”和慎一样觉得北是喜欢小马的。他原本应该中立，可是却忍不住选择帮助慎，无数次挡住北和小马接触的机会……”  
高城司冷笑一声：“因为你想给另一个好朋友创造机会！”  
“不是！都说啦不是我，是我的朋友！”海司白皙帅气的大长脸瞬间羞红了。  
高城司点点头，打了个继续的手势。  
“树也不知道为什么，树能肯定他自己并不关心小马和慎能不能在一起，但他明确知道自己不想让北和小马在一起。可是原因是什么，他不知道。”  
日浦海司说完就沉默了，高城司等了半天没有下文。  
“所以呢？”高城司终于忍不住开口问。  
“所以我就……所以树就来向我诉说苦恼，我就拿来跟你烦恼相谈了！”日浦海司嘟哝着说。  
高城司拳头又硬了：“你问我我问谁，谁知道你…树在想什么？！”  
高城司勃然大怒，自己听弱鸡在这叽歪半天，就这？  
海司则更委屈：“光辉，你现在对我好没有耐心啊，你以前，总是找我诉说你对果音さん的恋爱烦恼，你那时候明明说过，我日后也可以来找你商量的！”  
高城司闻言只得又压抑了怒气：“好好好，跟你商量！”  
海司这才重新舒展了眉眼，接着问道：“那光辉你说，树为什么不想让北和小马在一起呢？”  
高城司随口答道：“可能树也喜欢小马吧！”  
日浦海司闻言脸上出现瞬间空白，低声喃喃自语到：“是吗？原来我也喜欢龙？”  
过了一会儿海司又摇摇头：“我觉得不是啊，树如果喜欢小马，怎么会放任小马和慎在一起呢？”  
高城司只得又转动他的小脑瓜：“那就是，树喜欢慎，但无法跟慎在一起，所以他三番五次阻止北，只希望慎能顺利追求到小马，得到幸福。树喜欢慎，到了可以成全慎的幸福的地步。”  
日浦海司闻言脸上瞬间血色全无，低声喃喃道：“是吗？原来我喜欢的是陆？”  
过了一会儿海司又摇摇头：“我觉得不是啊，树只是不想北和小马在一起，和慎、小马都没关系。我看，问题还是在北身上。北之前单恋那个女孩那么多年，现在说放弃就放弃了，总觉得有点……”  
高城司灵光一现，再看向日浦海司的眼神就不一样了。  
原来如此。  
“我知道了！”高城司欣慰的拍拍日浦海司的肩膀：“树其实才是对北最仗义的朋友！”  
日浦海司立刻惊喜的反问：“是吗？对呀对呀，树是这样的好朋友没错，但为什么这么说呢？”  
高城司浮现出胸有成竹的笑容：“一个男人，拥有坚定的意志，为了自己的梦想不断拼搏奋进，进而成为更加强大的男人，这才是大和男儿的热血活法！”  
日浦海司微微歪头。  
高城司又拍拍日浦海司的肩膀：“树开始也是因为北努力奋斗的热血情怀，才愿意追随他！”  
海司总觉得有哪里不太对，发出了迟疑的“嗯？”  
高城司微微抬头，深邃的目光仿佛看到了远方，此时的天堂光辉大概已经开始做他的拿手菜“南蛮鸡块”或者“培根芦笋”，光辉可知道无意中已经收服了日浦海司这个忠心耿耿的小弟？  
“树不愿意看北放弃自己的理想追求！”高城司赞许的看着海司：“原本是多么为达目标不顾一切的人，如今却因为一点挫折就放弃，不过是失恋而已，居然一蹶不振，真不像男儿活法！树他，是不想看到一直追随的北就这样消沉下去啊！”  
海司想了想，点点头，“是的，北拼命努力的样子，树一直看在眼里，如果北放弃了这个，树应该会很难过很失望吧！”  
高城司点点头，是的，原本果音就选择了别人，而后光辉和果音同样分化成了Alpha，可以说一点希望都没有了，肯定让光辉大受打击，甚至决定放弃恋情。  
光辉这是心灰意冷了，甚至不惜将多年的努力化为泡影。这样的自暴自弃，这怎么能不让追随他的小弟海司感到失望呢？  
作为鬼邪高资深老大，高城司见过太多因为老大变软弱而遭原本追随下属反噬的例子，像海司这种不惜让老大厌恶都要逼迫老大重新振作起来的仗义小弟，其实并不多。  
光辉啊，你可长点心吧！  
正在希望之丘家里煎培根的天堂光辉狠狠打了个喷嚏。  
高城司点点头，站起身来：“好了，我知道了，北会重新振作起来的，请树以后也相信着北，继续追随他吧！”  
海司也跟着站起来，“那，那北能重新振作起来，当然是很好的……”  
自己来恋爱烦恼相谈，到现在似乎有了答案，但又好像一切朝着更错误的方向狂奔而去了，海司只觉得更加混乱。  
“光辉，你要去哪里啊？”见好友已经起身离开，日浦海司急忙跟上去。  
高城司边打开体育仓库的门边说：“社团活动时间也结束了，当然是赶紧放学！”  
海司也点点头：“对，是要抓紧了，你还要去那个……”  
高城司分了一个眼神看过来。  
日浦海司有些惊讶：“不是今天吗？是今天吧，每周这一天不是你去Night Ring牛郎店打工的日子吗？”  
高城司一头问号，什么？牛郎店打工？现在吗？


	21. 鬼邪高老大误入盘丝洞

本章节涉及原作人物一览  
Dory（白滨亚岚）：《传奇王子》NIGHT RING地区牛郎顶端，经营着排名第一的牛郎店“德克萨斯”，天堂光辉花名RUI，在他手下打工。  
步梦（前田公辉）：《传奇王子》NIGHT RING地区知名牛郎，Dory的手下之一。  
ICE（ELLY）：《热血街区》MIGHTY WARRIORS的当家老大，日美混血乌干达，战力强大。  
PHO（关口曼迪）：《热血街区》PRISON GANG成员后加入MIGHTY WARRIORS，粗犷高大，战斗力强悍，爱好美黑的乌干达。  
DIDI（LIKIYA）：《热血街区》MIGHTY WARRIORS成员，ICE的弟弟，日美混血乌干达，嗨喽世界泡妞战力第一名。

正文：  
暮色四合，高城司和日浦海司站在NIGHT RING排名第一的牛郎店“德克萨斯”门口。  
高城司暗自生气，原来今天竟然是天堂光辉固定的去NIGHT RING打工的日子，这么重要的事情，光辉这个小迷糊竟然忘记说。  
“RUI！”背后一个沉稳有磁性的声音传来。  
日浦海司率先回头，喊了一声：“Do…Dory様……下午好……”接着就躲到了亲友身后。  
高城司也转过头，走过来的男子穿着浮夸的潮服，黑色的皮草大氅勾勒出他完美的身材曲线，金色的头发被发胶精心打理好，浑身散发着不容忽视的魅力和气势。  
原名安藤新太郎现在名为“Dory”的男子，笑着摘下了遮盖着半张面孔的夸张墨镜，露出帅气不输当红明星的精致脸庞，亲切的打招呼：“海司王子？好久不见，难得光临NIGHT RING，或许是终于想通要加入我们这边了？”  
明明是温和亲切的样子，日浦海司还是吓得瑟瑟发抖往亲友身后藏的更低：“您，您误会了，我就是陪光辉一起，路过，我是路过！”  
Dory嘴角笑容微收：“他在NIGHT RING只有一个名字，就是RUI，目前他过来打工也是我们和圣布莱利恩特学院心照不宣的秘密，希望你不要胡乱多嘴。”  
日浦海司连连点头：“一定一定！您放心吧！”  
Dory又亲切的笑了笑，重新戴上墨镜，率先走进店里。  
日浦海司这才松了口气，一把握住亲友的手：“光辉，你跟德克萨斯的合同怎么还没结束啊，每天面对Dory様这样的魔鬼，要我肯定每晚做噩梦！”  
通过海司断断续续的唠叨，高城司对光辉当牛郎的前因后果有了更详细的了解。  
之前以Dory为首的“牛郎贵族”和以朱雀奏为首的“学园王子”发生了一场战争，光辉因为家庭变故急需赚钱，投靠了Dory打工，成了店里人气牛郎。曝光后险些被圣布莱利恩特开除学籍，好在后来双方和解，光辉也乖乖回到学校上课完成学业。  
当然这只是表面，实际他每周还是有固定来NIGHT RING打工的时间，算是两者之间的折中方案。学校那边未必不知道，但只要不闹出太出格的事，校长他们也懒得管了。  
高城司扯了扯嘴角，没有说话。  
“好啦我明白的！”海司又拍拍好友肩膀，“反正学校那边表面能应付过去，偷偷来这里赚些钱的话，我也能够理解啦！”  
高城司点点头。  
“那我先走啦！”日浦海司冲亲友挥挥手，接着就一步不停赶紧逃出NIGHT RING。  
高城司目送日浦海司离开后，才施施然走进店里，刚进门厅的走廊上，Dory正在等他。  
“不是说这周有事不过来了吗？”在自己人面前，Dory卸下了虚伪面具，又露出原本在建筑工地时属于安藤新太郎的傻气笑容，一把揽住人往里走，“店里可是挨个给你那些常客金主打电话取消全部预订了。”  
Dory把人往更衣室推进去，又把住门口，生怕孩子反悔逃跑：“这下又临时过来，今晚你营业额要是拼不过步梦，月度营业榜单第一的宝座可就要被夺走了！”  
高城司被Dory坏笑着推进更衣室，面对砰一声关上的门，心中一片无奈，难怪光辉没有提打工的事，原来是提前请好了假，可自己却阴差阳错被日浦海司带过来了，而且听这意思，什么营业额比拼，我是不是又要给光辉闯祸了？  
高城司面门思过，现在说只是路过还来的急吗？  
“不过，确实有点情况，我要提前告诉你！”更衣室门又被打开，Dory去而复返，因职业总是略带轻浮的表情也正色起来：“你觉得SWORD的人为什么来这里？”  
高城司吓了一跳，几乎以为自己假冒天堂光辉的事被识破了。  
“SWORD地区，你大致知道一些吧？”Dory丝毫不知道自己面前穿着校服的乖乖仔、就是SWORD地区，代号为“O”的鬼邪高老大高城司，“前些日子九龙集团要收购那边，结果被当地暴力团伙打的落花流水，最后牵扯出土地污染的大案，电视上有报道过。”  
高城司谨慎的点点头，没有说话。  
“你现在来这边次数不多，其实这几人已经连续来了几天，我们有去调查，也只能判断出他们大概是SWORD地区的人。”Dory神情有些无奈，“一般来说，SWORD的人很少出来，所以外界的人也不敢轻易进去，而我们又一向是良好市民，更是不知道怎么招惹了他们。”  
高城司刻意忽略 “良好市民”这槽点满满的形容词，同时开始思考会是SWORD哪个势力的人过来，目的又是什么。  
“我做了分析……”Dory摸着自己很有男子气概的下巴说，“SWORD里的W——‘White Rascals’，是开夜店的，他们的店铺在之前和九龙的对决中损毁了，新店地址位于 White Rascals的边缘，和NIGHT RING的势力范围比较接近了。同样是做夜场生意的，会不会是同行过来打探消息呢？”  
高城司却暗中摇头，接着又不放心的确认道：“你们，没有在做什么伤害女性的事情吧？”  
Dory一把拍在面前不知好歹的小崽子脑袋上：“说什么呢，我们可是给女性提供爱、梦想、幸福的职业，诚然，需要女性付出的只是少少的一些金钱而已。”  
高城司脑袋挨了一下，铁拳攥紧，默念着这是光辉的老板，这是光辉的老板，终于没有铁拳出击。  
“你提到这个倒也对……”Dory自己也想了想，“听说他们老板只爱救助失足妇女儿童，难道说现在转性了，也要来拯救失足妇男了？可别是想挖我墙角……”  
“让我去看看吧！”高城司打断了Dory的碎碎念。  
“你？”Dory失笑，捏捏店里第一摇钱树鼓鼓的小脸蛋，“那可是SWORD！很暴力的，伤到你怎么办？已经安排步梦去打发他们了，你知道有这么回事就行。”  
高城司把脸别到一边避开触摸，Dory却丝毫不气，厚着脸皮继续摸上去：“最近皮肤有变好，用了什么新品吗？看你这么敬业我就放心了！”  
此时，更衣室门打开，同样一身牛郎打扮的人走进来对Dory说：“又来了，那三个SWORD的人。步梦正在招待其他客人，已经让他抓紧了！”  
高城司站了起来：“我过去！”接着就往外冲。  
Dory拉住他，高城司还是往外冲，两人僵持着，最终还是Dory无奈屈服：“至少换换衣服吧？穿着圣布莱利恩特的校服就去，生怕White Rascals不来救助你这个失学儿童？”  
头发被发胶高高搞起，身穿骚红色西服套装，脚蹬铮亮尖头皮鞋，踏着店里动感的时尚节拍，原鬼邪高老大、现任新晋牛郎——高城司，上钟的第一天开始了。  
旁边是刚刚来报信的牛郎，高城司听到他似乎叫“希也”，看起来也负责店里运营的常务，此时他正带高城司走向那三个瘟神的卡座，脸上是止不住的担忧：“RUI，小心应付他们就好，他们说什么你就笑笑，别顶撞他们，带他们玩些小游戏，一直输就好，如果他们找茬赶紧向黑服求助知道吗？”  
高城司远远的就看到那三个人，一色黝黑的皮肤，按身高从低到高排列的像个WIFI信号坐在卡座里，高城司心中微沉，三个这么有显著特征的人凑在一起，特别是最左边的高大男子，那堪称记号一样的莫西干短发，如果没有猜错，这应该是MIGHTY WARRIORS的PHO，坐在中间的应该是MIGHTY WARRIORS的老大ICE和右侧应该是ICE的弟弟DIDI。  
MIGHTY WARRIORS虽然被外界归入SWORD地区之中，但严格来说并不属于SWORD的任何一个派别，而是在SWORD东侧以小亚洲为分隔地，在湾岸地带新崛起的势力，他们和SWORD交手几次，在对抗九龙的战役里亦正亦邪。  
MIGHTY WARRIORS的老大ICE据说是个只要钱的嘻哈音乐迷，收九龙的钱和SWORD打架，就是为了建立属于小亚洲边缘人物的音乐乌托邦，如今雇主九龙元气大伤，SWORD经历联合后也风平浪静，MIGHTY WARRIORS跑到NIGHT RING，是为什么呢？  
无利不起早，MIGHTY WARRIORS出动了老大亲自过来，必定有所图谋。  
高城司谨慎的坐到卡座里，面对这三个人气场也不打怵，无论是作为SWORD的一员，还是为了守护光辉的生活，他都不允许MIGHTY WARRIORS的人在此有任何越轨的行动。  
“这次直接派了高中生过来吗？”坐在中间的ICE声音低沉带着磁性，抑扬顿挫有着特殊的节奏感。  
DIDI直接敲了敲桌子，凶神恶煞的说：“叫Dory来！说了很多遍了！”  
高城司自然不会被吓到，他悠然自得翻起了桌子上摆放的“小玩具”，骰子、转盘、卡牌，倒是都很符合夜场的气质。  
最为高大的PHO按住了高城司的手，不容置疑的要挟到：“我一向不对小孩动手，你别不识抬举！”  
高城司手腕突然发力反转，瞬间摆脱了PHO的控制，对面高大的PHO眼神微沉，眯起眼睛评估起面前这人的实力水平。  
PHO是出身小亚洲的孤儿，也是其他孩子的守护神，甚至为了这些非亲非故的“弟弟妹妹”不惜犯罪入狱，高城司心里对他有几分欣赏，自然不想把关系搞得太僵硬。  
“三位要见我们老板，是对我的服务不满意吗？”高城司学着天堂光辉厚脸皮的样子露出一个卖萌的笑容。  
对面三个人自然是一身鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。  
“少废话！”脾气不大好的DIDI一拍桌子，原本就不牢固的小桌立刻冲着高城司飞来，如果对面是个普通牛郎，恐怕立刻要吓得惊声尖叫仰倒在地了。  
但高城司临危不乱，从桌子下缘一掌顶住，和DIDI僵持起来，互不相让，最终是ICE不耐烦，狠狠拍在桌子上，三方受力的桌终于承受不住，被ICE拍的裂了一条长长的缝隙。  
DIDI有些惊讶的松手，和另外两人交换眼色，他们没想到小小的牛郎店能碰到硬茬。  
“我们有事要当面问Dory。”ICE见对面实力不俗，自然愿意高看几眼，“事关我们MIGHTY WARRIORS高层的事情，不方便让外人知道。”  
高城司闻言在内心思忖，ICE既然已经报出MIGHTY WARRIORS的名号，已经算是有诚意了，ICE是MIGHTY WARRIORS老大，要求和Dory直接对话并不过分。  
但高城司身为SWORD的一员，他却想不通ICE究竟为什么能和Dory扯上关系，尤其Dory也对ICE的来意一无所知，在这种情况下，一是为了SWORD地区的安宁，二是为了光辉的便宜老板Dory的安全，他都需要进一步试探。  
高城司从旁边小游戏区拿出了骰子：“客人远道而来，既然是在NIGHT RING，一切规矩自然该按照我们这边，不如做个游戏，赌大小，赢了的可以向输了的一方提问题，可以吗？”  
ICE正要开口，DIDI却已经胸有成竹的接过骰子：“小孩子真是天真，这可是你自己说的！待会直接问你Dory在哪里，你可不能撒谎！”  
高城司笑了笑：“当然，只要客人您能赢过我！”  
PHO也偏过头对ICE说：“查到了，这小子是贵族学校的高材生，课余时间来这里打工，练过拳击，打架或许能唬人，但这方面就是菜鸟中的菜鸟了。”  
ICE闻言点点头，放下心来。  
DIDI率先起身，花式摇起来，他身材不错，又有些舞蹈功底，摇个骰子也十分有范，旁边其他卡座的女性顾客不少被吸引了目光，纷纷看过来，“猜小！”打开盖子，一点、一点、一点。“我赢了！”DIDI有些得意。  
高城司微微一笑，仍八风不动坐在位子上，只拿起盖子把散落的骰子一把划进来再打开，只见三个骰子奇迹般叠在一起，最上面是1。“不好意思客人，是我赢了呢！”、  
周围的顾客和同事自然鼓掌为“RUI”喝彩，DIDI这才意识到对面在扮猪吃老虎，脸色微沉。  
“现在我可以问问题了吗？”高城司看着ICE，ICE毕竟是一派大佬，不好耍赖，只能点点头。  
“你们找Dory，和SWORD其他势力有关吗？”高城司仔细想了下，斟酌开口。  
“无关！”ICE不耐烦的开口，高城司知道对方没有说谎，心头大患去了一半，他放心了些。  
“那么第二个游戏继续吧！”高城司询问的开口，同道中人，他自然明白对方一定会想着扳回一城。  
果然，ICE笑了笑，“可以，不过……”ICE的脸色又转向阴沉，“第二轮的游戏内容，由我们来决定。”


	22. 带伤上钟

希望之丘，高城司家。  
天堂光辉真空套着高城司宽大的T恤衫，在高城司家里已经比在自己家更加惬意的四处游荡。  
如今，时间还早，但他已经准备下厨为辛苦上学一天的小司准备晚餐，虽然只会做“南蛮鸡块”和“培根芦笋”两道菜，但小司从来没有嫌弃过，给什么就吃什么，这让光辉充满了动力，于是他又劲头十足的开始了料理。  
一个简单的“培根芦笋”，天堂光辉手忙脚乱做了俩小时终于出锅，看了看外面黑下来的天色，小司怎么还没回来呢？  
天堂光辉坐到餐桌上，打开手机，没有未读消息，要不要打个电话问问呢？难道小司忘记我在家里，和海司或者陆出去happy了？  
天堂光辉急忙熟练拨通号码就要打过去，却又连忙熄灭屏幕，什么嘛，这样的自己，也太像老公出去应酬，在家胡思乱想甚至想查岗的太太了吧！  
天堂光辉嘟着嘴，趴在餐桌上，看着做好的芦笋慢慢冷却，天色也一点点暗下来，他点亮餐桌上的灯，同时手机响起来。  
“小司！”天堂光辉兴奋的接通，”你怎么还没回家呀！一天不见，你都不想我吗？我好想你啊！”他带着些委屈和撒娇质问着。  
对面仿佛卡壳般没有回音。  
天堂光辉拿下手机仔细看向联系人，是一串陌生号码，又想起自己手上的其实是高城司的手机，顿时有些紧张，可一时也不知该怎么开口挽救。  
“原来你私下是这样的吗？”对面的男声有些耳熟。  
天堂光辉不敢大意，打起十二分精神。  
“冒昧来电是我不对，我是轰洋介！”电话对面说道。  
“哦……”天堂光辉压低嗓音，故作深沉：“有事吗？”  
对面又是一阵沉默，半晌才重新开口，“我找高城司。”  
天堂光辉心中一紧，早就知道这个轰洋介是鬼邪高第一等精明的人，但想到是在电话里，还是大着胆子说：“我就是！”  
对面又是一阵沉默，随后对方轻笑一声才说：“开个玩笑。”  
天堂光辉暗自松了一口气，故意冷淡的开口：“没事我挂了！”  
“等等！”轰洋介急忙阻拦，“这件事，就此结束吧！”  
天堂光辉又是一愣，什么事？  
“芝和辻虽然那天拿你做赌注不对，但这两天你们的人也报复够了吧？”轰洋介语气虽然恢复了冷静，但还是泄露了几分示弱的情绪。“况且你也明白，那天事情发展到那个地步，你们这边也有责任不是吗？”  
天堂光辉已经在家窝了几天，也没再去鬼邪高，并不知道后来发生了什么事，现在听轰洋介的说法，似乎还有些后续？  
“你以前可不是这么睚眦必报的人呢，这次是受了什么刺激，睡狮变疯狮？”轰洋介哪怕示弱也依旧不改毒舌本色。  
难道，小司去给我报仇了？天堂光辉在脑海中拼凑着信息，越想越开心，以前不是睚眦必报的人，现在因为我挨打了，小司就变成疯狮，去给我报仇了？  
情绪高涨，天堂光辉尾巴都要翘上天了：“哼，谁让你们这么过分？！这叫加倍奉还！看过《半泽直树》吗？”  
对面的轰洋介又诡异的沉默了，接着试探的说：“你相信世界上存在着非亲非故却长得特别相似的人吗？”  
天堂光辉的心立刻吊了起来：“说什么呢？”  
“你知道……”对面的人似乎笑了笑，“White Rascals新店那边，边界之外，有个叫NIGHT RING的街区，据说有个人和你长得特别像！”  
天堂光辉一时头都大了：“不明白你在说什么……”  
“不相信的话，你可以亲自去NIGHT RING看看，名叫德克萨斯的店铺，现在就可以去看看，有惊喜等着你。”  
天堂光辉努力压抑着自己的情绪，故作不在意：“既然你这么说了，我会去见识一下的。”  
对面轻声笑了笑：“我很期待你的到来，不过，请注意，我说的是现在，‘现在’……”  
天堂光辉还想说什么，对面已经挂断了电话。、  
糟了，轰洋介已经知道了“我”的存在，那识破替身计划也不是难事了。  
天堂光辉立刻开始打电话，要赶紧把这个消息告诉小司，让他有所准备。  
可电话一直响着，总是无法接通。  
小司在做什么啊？天堂光辉有些焦急。  
“我说的是现在，‘现在’……”刚刚轰洋介最后一句话又响在耳边。  
“现在？德克萨斯、NIGHT RING……”天坛光辉看着墙上的时钟，已经晚上9点多了，小司绝不可能放学到现在还不回家。  
糟了！天堂光辉猛地从椅子上站起身，“小司该不会阴差阳错去NIGHT RING替我打工了吧！”  
小司这个笨蛋，我早就请好假了，虽然打工赚的多，但怎么可能让Omega去那种地方，也怪光辉自己心虚，不好意思告诉高城司自己还在牛郎店打工的事，只以为悄悄请假当没这回事就行了……  
天堂光辉飞快出了家门，一刻不停的向NIGHT RING跑去。


	23. 羞耻play

越到深夜的德克萨斯，客人们情绪越高涨，和常客们风格迥异的乌干达三人组早就引起了全店的注意，特别是与他们对阵的，是看起来白嫩柔弱的RUI，视觉差更加吸引眼球，眼看对方气势汹汹的骰子攻势被RUI轻巧化解，店里响起一片欢呼，真是给德克萨斯长脸。  
ICE发觉对面实力强大，收起轻视之心的同时也燃起了好胜心，就算今天搞不来Dory，也决不能输。  
高城司微微松了口气，只觉得这么些天来可算是帮光辉做了些好事，静静等待ICE决定第二场比试的内容，他并不慌张，毕竟，都是不良同行，ICE他们会的自己也会不是吗？  
没等高城司高兴几秒钟，其他桌的几个牛郎都走了过来：“RUI，原来你今天在啊！那我们来一下口号给你加油吧！”  
口号？高城司摸不着头脑，话说你们的客人都还在呢，跑过来看热闹没关系吗？  
没等高城司细想，一个牛郎就推来一座酒杯塔，旁边的牛郎打开香槟塞进高城司手里，高城司被一脸迷茫的推一把，开始往塔里倒酒，接着其他人就齐齐吆喝了一声，店里的音乐和灯光也突然鬼畜了起来，配合着倒香槟的动作，牛郎们开始集体喊麦：  
“RUI、RUI，天下第一！美颜盖世，头脑无敌！哦！哦哦！是谁？RUI！RUI！RUI！天下无敌，德克萨斯，哦、哦哦！颜值无敌，RUI！RUI！……”  
后面还有一堆，高城司已经听不见了，倒香槟的手不断颤抖，脚趾在尖头皮鞋里抠出整个SWORD街区。喊的这什么鬼东西啊，太尴尬了，如果自己原本就是个聋子就好了。  
一曲喊麦事闭，牛郎们各自拍了下高城司的肩膀就回去工作了，高城司僵硬的站着，向对面看去，三位乌干达也被这奇葩东西吓傻了，满脸呆滞。  
尽管不是德克萨斯的人，高城司还是觉得自己的脸已经丢尽了。  
“哈哈哈哈……”ICE先捂着脸爆发出一阵狂笑，旁边的PHO和DIDI显然也想笑，但碍于凶残气质又不方便笑，五官十分奇怪的扭曲着。  
但那讽刺的样子，高城司看的明明白白，心好累。  
“好了，第二场比试内容已决定了，音乐！”ICE站起身，随手拿了一杯香槟，又拿起刚刚牛郎喊麦的话筒，香槟遥遥朝高城司方向示意，一个很优雅的挑衅姿态：“让你们见识一下真正的音乐。”香槟一饮而尽，ICE轻盈的越向舞池后方的调音台，很快，分明还是之前店里喊麦的鬼畜音乐，但经过ICE调教后，气质已大不相同。  
ICE带上挂在衣服前襟上的墨镜，把他浅色的眼眸遮盖起来，“Everybody！MIGHTY WARRIORS！”  
“哇！”即使是不懂音乐的人，也能轻易分辨出ICE的说唱对牛郎喊麦的降维式打击，牛郎店的客人们纷纷被带动站起身，随着ICE的音乐节奏律动，很快，德克萨斯变成了小MIGHTY WARRIORS。  
ICE指了指抱臂坐在卡座上的PHO，PHO在众人的惊呼声中跃进舞池，想不到他舞蹈水平竟十分高超，极富力量的Krump由高大健壮的PHO跳出来极具美感，PHO自己跳了一段，似乎是发现这里没有对手，于是指了指坐在卡座里的DIDI，DIDI刚开始摆摆手，似乎不屑于在这里跳舞，后来被PHO挑衅的也冲进舞池，两人当即开始斗舞，高水平的对决自然引来周围一片叫好。  
高城司缓缓坐回卡座上，这还比什么，一边胜一场，等第三局决胜负吧。  
“怎么样，认输吗？”ICE拿着麦克问。  
高城司想点头，但自尊又不允许他这么做。  
“RUI様唱歌也很好呢！”一个熟客说道。  
“对啊， RUI様唱歌吧！”另一个熟客起哄到。  
“Ti Amo！Ti Amo！Ti Amo！”客人们集体起哄！  
此时，希也神出鬼没的出现在他身边，低声说：“RUI，你去唱一首Ti Amo，Dory様和步梦那边马上就有眉目了！”  
高城司傻了，要我唱歌？我不会啊！早知道刚才就赶紧点头认输了，不对，更前面的时候就不应该接那瓶香槟……  
内心疯狂吐槽期间，高城司已经被希也架到舞台上，旁边两个黑服拿来了RUI专属的耳返，这是什么东西？高城司看着像耳机一样的东西发愣，黑服却训练有素的迅速服侍他把耳返塞进耳朵里。  
高城司就被推到舞台中央的立麦前，灯光聚焦，底下所有人都期待的屏息，高城司只觉得这简直比自己被凤仙按在泥地里殴打时还要痛苦百倍，《Ti Amo》，那首名曲对吧？我唱？让你们听完之后，谈恋爱的分手，结婚的离婚，你们敢听，我都不忍心唱。  
正在高城司一筹莫展的时候，斜后方突然传来声音：“小司！”  
高城司一惊，往耳返那侧看过去，没有人。  
“小司，我是光辉，我来了！”高城司这才确信是耳返里传来的声音，是光辉的声音，他环顾四周，没有看到光辉的身影，但不知为什么，只是听到他的声音，高城司的心就瞬间就安定了。  
“我在二楼的音控设备室里，你往前站些，双手可以握着立麦，挡住嘴巴，待会你对口型就好，我在这边唱。”天堂光辉一面调整着各条线路，忙里偷闲从单面玻璃中看看楼下的高城司。  
高城司往前站了一点，轻轻呼出一口气。  
“没事的小司，相信我！”天堂光辉轻笑的震动从耳返中清晰传来。


	24. 知名vocal在线假唱

泉水一般忧伤的前奏响起，之前热闹的德克萨斯，光线也变得昏暗温柔。  
“周日的夜晚/空旷的大床  
辗转反侧/等待天亮  
如果有想回去的地方/只因为你在此处”  
最初对口型的慌乱过后，高城司迅速摸到了门道，最让人敬佩的是他脸上沉着冷静又深情入戏的样子，完全看不出一丝破绽，不愧是心理素质超强的鬼邪高老大。  
他甚至开始像普通又特殊的听众一样，开始欣赏起了天堂光辉的歌声，一面从四面八方的音箱中犹如一张大网将他笼罩，一面则是从耳返直接穿透而来，犹如光辉在旁边低语。  
“如果能更早一些相遇  
如果能更早和你相知  
两人也能形影相随吧”  
这是一首悲伤的情歌，高城司的心随着天堂光辉忧郁的嗓音缓缓下沉，感受到一丝痛苦。他想起第一次抬起光辉的下巴，看到那张和自己相似的脸时内心的震惊；想起光辉兴致高昂的给自己喷上金色的染发剂，囔囔着像个小孩子般求表扬的样子；他想起自己赶回鬼邪高，看到天堂光辉生死不知倒在庭院时，自己骤停的心脏；这个笨蛋，满身青紫伤痕，让他好好养伤，却坚持要做南蛮鸡块给他品尝……  
高城司心里，天堂光辉就像他的名字一样，充满着明亮温暖的色彩，他像彗星一样闯进自己阴沉色调的生活中，看似透明易碎，却好几次救自己于危难之中，越是接触下来，他越是看不清天堂光辉这个人，而今天，他又见到了光辉流露出的悲伤和痛苦。  
可谁能让他痛苦呢？是他爱着却得不到的人吗？  
高城司想着圣布莱利恩特学院里的人，是京极龙吗？是成濑果音吗？高城司的心脏更加下沉，他察觉出自己心里的愤怒、嫉妒和不甘心，可他不明白为什么。  
“吻你的时候/我闭上眼睛  
不去想未来/只是和你相拥”  
器材堆放的音控室，到处反射着冷冷的金属光芒，天堂光辉穿着不起眼的T恤长裤，戴着方框眼镜和黑色鸭舌帽，偏偏手中拿着麦克唱着最深情和动听的歌，此情此景，很难不让人觉得荒谬，天堂光辉起初也怀抱着赶鸭子上架的好玩心思，把自己想象成《雨中曲》里给琳娜配音的凯西，可随着歌曲展开，他的心却缓缓下沉，渐渐蔓延起无尽的悲伤。  
他想起高城司把头塞在冰冷的水龙头下，水滴沿着泛红的脸颊滴落在地上；想起他耍赖把高城司压在床上，不小心闻到高城司后颈腺体味道时心脏的震颤；他想起自己不怕死的在鬼邪高出头，只因为想维护高城司的名誉；他想起自己受伤痛醒的深夜，偷偷亲吻着高城司的脸颊和双唇，一瞬间仿佛百病皆消……  
原来，不知不觉中，他的心里已经全都是高城司的存在了。  
如果，能一直在一起就好了……  
天堂光辉被自己的想法吓了一跳，一直在一起什么的，未来什么的，那种遥远的事，早已远远超过了他和高城司相遇的原始起点。  
当初说好，只是在鬼邪高扮演一周小司的角色不是吗？  
那之后，大概再也不会见面了吧？  
想到这里，天堂光辉的心脏一阵阵抽痛。  
“无法说出口的‘我爱你’  
自嘲‘真是软弱的人’  
明明一切是因为狡猾的你……”  
歌声在德克萨斯层层荡开，大家都沉浸在歌曲忧伤的氛围中，而台上聚光灯照亮的人和控音室里乔装改扮的人，犹如被命运分隔而成的光和影，就像白天和夜晚，相似却不能相逢。  
一曲完毕，灯光渐渐暗淡，天堂光辉看着楼下舞台中渐渐沉浸在黑暗中的高城司，突然从心里蔓延而出一种冲动。  
“你知道，歌名Ti Amo在意大利语里是什么意思吗？”天堂光辉冷不丁开口。  
正以为蒙混过关的高城司浑身一震，因为光辉这句话明显和自己说的，但不知为何没有关闭功放，他的声音就大喇喇的传遍了整个德克萨斯。  
光辉看着楼下明显有些僵硬的高城司，继续开口说道：“我爱你！”  
性感的喉结颤动，沿着话筒层层传递而出，在德克萨斯的空间一层层反射，和高城司耳返中清晰的告白一起，不断反复冲击着高城司的心。  
而底下不少客人被撩的当场尖叫。大家纷纷鼓起掌来，“不愧是RUI様……”  
或许是光辉的营业手段吗？高城司对心脏狂跳的自己十分厌弃，同时看着底下为光辉尖叫的男男女女，又有些烦躁。


	25. 鬼邪高老大下岗再就业定点单位

高城司走进更衣室关上门，门口躲着的人立刻从后面抱了上来，闻到熟悉的红茶鸢尾的Alpha信息素，高城司放松了瞬间紧绷的身体。  
“小司~~~~”天堂光辉把脑袋埋在高城司肩上，隔着拟味剂深深闻着高城司的味道，含糊不清的撒着娇。  
“热死了……”高城司挣扎了一下，天堂光辉嘿嘿笑了下，就乖乖松开了怀抱。  
高城司转过身来看着天堂光辉，黑色运动裤，灰色上衣，藏蓝色棒球帽压得低低的，金色框镜遮盖着眼睛，耳朵上挂着口罩，看来是故意隐藏自己，不想被德克萨斯的人认出来。  
而高城司则把天堂光辉的口罩摘下来，看着光辉耳朵旁的那一处擦伤，见光辉好好贴着创可贴才松了口气。  
“我担心你就过来啦！”天堂光辉任由高城司检查着，露出甜甜的笑容，“我是不是帮上忙啦？”  
高城司没说话，又上前拉开了天堂光辉的上衣拉链，撩起背心查看腰上的伤口。  
“小司，我这早都好了！”天堂光辉有些害羞，同时刚刚跑的太急，确实觉得伤口有些疼，害怕被高城司发现，急忙伸手拦截。  
正在两个人纠缠间，一个人推门而入，三人面面相觑。  
“打扰了……”来人一头金色中长发，同样戴着金边眼镜，一身贵族气的白西服让他显得华丽又梦幻。  
“等一下！”高城司和天堂光辉同时开口，高城司更快一些，几步冲过去，揪住来人的领口粗暴的拎了进来。  
“小司…这个是……”天堂光辉阻拦不及，但为防止事态恶化，迅速选择帮高城司把门反锁了。  
“你怎么在这里？”高城司的眼睛微微眯起，盯着眼前的人：“轰洋介！”  
面前金色长发的牛郎推了推眼镜，但那张脸不是鬼邪高的轰洋介又是谁？！  
天堂光辉先看了看同事，又看看高城司认真的样子，小声提醒着：“小司，这个是步梦，也是我们店里的牛郎……”  
高城司看向面前的人，眼神震惊带着审视。  
天堂光辉也有些拿不准主意，说起来，他在鬼邪高的那天没有见到轰洋介，但面前这人绝对是自己的同事步梦没错！  
“你和轰洋介是什么关系？”高城司发问。  
面前的牛郎表情露出一丝嘲讽：“再怎么说，现在也应该是你们两个先解释吧？你们谁是RUI？除了RUI另外一个又是谁？”  
“等一下……”天堂光辉福如心至，拿出手机，从通话记录里播出一个号码，很快，面前步梦的口袋里传来震动声。  
天堂光辉把拨号页面给高城司看，“轰洋介”的大名赫然陈列。  
“首先，上钟的时候不能带手机！”天堂光辉底气十足的看着熟悉又陌生的同事。  
“我是为了赶紧通知你过来！”见身份被识破，面前的人也卸下伪装。  
“你是步梦，也是轰洋介？”高城司看着面前的步梦，“怪不得果酱男说你喜欢往NIGHT RING跑，还跟过你几次，可惜只发现了他……”  
步梦、同时也是轰洋介把口袋里的手机挂断：“只是过来打工，希望你们替我保密。”  
“哇，你一个鬼邪高老大竟然在当牛郎！”天堂光辉一副拿到把柄的样子，“让你的手下知道你就别混了！”  
轰洋介微微一笑，指着高城司：“他不是也在吗？”  
天堂光辉闻言傻掉。  
轰洋介又笑了笑：“而且他还是Omega。”  
高城司也叹了口气。  
“好了，我们现在有共同的秘密了！”天堂光辉能屈能伸，一边一个揽住高城司和轰洋介，“以后好好相处咯！”  
“你先让他收手！”轰洋介下巴扬了扬，“高城司为了给你报仇，快把鬼邪高翻天了。”  
天堂光辉闻言兴奋的看着高城司。  
高城司只是眉头紧皱，“乱说什么！你既然早就猜到那天的是光辉，那我这几天的制裁行动就更应该了。”  
天堂光辉闻言也谴责的看过来：“步梦，你竟然早就猜到了？那你那天…虽然你那天确实没出手哈…但你沉默围观也是犯罪…”  
但天堂光辉想了想，如果不是因为这事，又怎么会知道小司这么在意自己呢？而且打都打了，现在追究又有什么用，于是光辉扯了扯高城司的袖子，乖巧大度的说：“小司，算啦算啦！虽然有点疼，但我没事啦，不要因为我影响了你和朋友们的关系……”  
高城司则皱了皱眉头：“我本来和他们就不是朋友！”  
但看着天堂光辉乖巧的受气包样子，高城司又气又心疼，只得安抚的拍了拍光辉的肩膀，扭头问轰洋介：“MIGHTY WARRIORS的人来做什么？”  
轰洋介推了推眼镜：“ICE的女朋友，最近和ICE吵架离家出走了，同时消失的还有BERNIE。”  
见对面露出困惑的一模一样的脸庞，轰洋介再次吐槽上帝造物时的偷懒：“你没有直接和MIGHTY WARRIORS交手过，BERNIE和Dory虽然完全是两个人，但长得确实很相似，ICE他们大概是接到情报所以过来调查Dory的。”  
高城司点点头：“明白了，我先去打发了他们……”  
天堂光辉和轰洋介一起伸手阻拦。  
“这件事我来处理就好，“轰洋介推了推眼镜，”你先跟光辉回去吧！”  
高城司眉头皱起，“我担心他们认出你，况且我都已经处理到一半了！”  
“……小司，”天堂光辉也开口，“本来就是德克萨斯的事情，让步梦去处理吧！”  
轰洋介也点头：“你还是先关注你自己吧！”  
高城司不爽的看过去：“你什么意思？”  
轰洋介嘴角划出一丝弧度：“你分化成Omega的事！居然搞了替身这套把戏，既然已经知道自己的处境，怎么还到处乱跑惹事……”  
高城司有心反驳，但想到近些天发生的种种充分暴露自己智商的行径，确实只能理亏的闭嘴。  
轰洋介本来也不是爱多管闲事的人，只摇摇头：“枫士雄什么时候回来？”  
高城司没好气的回答：“不知道！”  
轰洋介十分无力：“不管你们之间发生了什么，你还是赶紧打电话让他回来，先标记你再说！”  
高城司和天堂光辉一齐抬头看向轰洋介，轰洋介推了一下眼镜，有些意外：“你不是再等枫士雄回来标记你吗？”  
高城司脸色一片空白，其实他没想过：“要枫士雄标记…我？”  
轰洋介只觉对牛弹琴：“不然呢？不要枫士雄，难道让他标记你吗？”  
天堂光辉看着轰洋介指着自己，吓了一跳，接着心脏不受控制的狂跳起来。  
高城司也瞥了天堂光辉一眼，然后把头扭到一边，低声说：“这种时候就别开玩笑了！”  
天堂光辉瞬间被潮水一般的失落淹没，脸上全是难过的表情，可惜高城司看向另一侧，并不知道。  
轰洋介倒是意外的看了天堂光辉一眼，眼中闪过了犹豫和看好戏的复杂情绪，最终轻轻笑了笑：“总要有Alpha标记你吧，枫士雄是你的青梅竹马，人很不错，关键你们两个一直有我们其他人无法比肩的默契，挚友变恋人，值得考虑。况且你扪心自问，你一直躲着、瞒着等枫士雄回来，难道不是有这个意思吗？”  
没等高城司回嘴，轰洋介就迅速拉开门交代几句离开了。  
更衣室里，只剩沉默的高城司和心情复杂的天堂光辉。  
“我只是……”高城司低声开口，“我只是已经习惯了什么事情都找他商量……”  
天堂光辉踟蹰着，他想说，小司也可以和我商量啊。  
要放在过去，对朋友也好，对好感的对象也好，甚至是普通关系的人，他总能说出不要钱一般贴心的甜言蜜语，哄得所有人都高高兴兴，可面对高城司的时候，他说不出，他总觉得那些手到擒来的话术太轻浮，强大如小司这样的人，对这些东西不屑一顾。  
“况且……”高城司低垂下眼睛，“就算我让他助人为乐一下，像他那么纯情的一途男，估计也不会答应吧……”  
我倒是愿意助人为乐，为小司，服务一辈子我也愿意。  
按往常，天堂光辉不会放弃这种撒娇调戏高城司的好机会，可今天他终究什么都没说。  
“先回家吧，他还没回来——”天堂光辉尽量让语气自然，“提前想这些也没用。”  
高城司想了想，点点头。  
天堂光辉已经率先带上口罩：“我先走，小司过10分钟再走，我们在回家的桥上碰面。”  
高城司点点头，天堂光辉朝他挥挥手，接着偷偷摸摸溜走了。  
高城司突然感觉有些不对劲，想了半天，天堂光辉走的时候竟然没有死皮赖脸的过来亲亲蹭蹭。  
真是的，高城司心想，自己已经被这个混蛋骚扰习惯了吗？  
嘴角忍不住挑起，露出一个无奈的笑容。


	26. 拯救公主大作战

本章节涉及原作人物及前章节已有新情节一览

朱雀奏（片寄凉太）：《传奇王子》中排名第一的王子大人，第三代传奇王子称号获得者，成濑果音的男朋友（前）。

成濑果音（白石圣）：《传奇王子》女主角，京极尊人、京极龙、天堂光辉喜欢的女孩，在分化成Alpha后选择和朱雀奏分手。

绫小路葵（佐野玲於）：《传奇王子》中圣布莱利恩特学院学生会会长，和朱雀奏有夙愿，针锋相对，除了朱雀奏记不住任何人的名字。

加布列（关口曼迪）：《传奇王子》中圣布莱利恩特学院学生会成员，淡黄的和服，蓬松的金发，黝黑的肌肤，高大的身材，绫小路葵的左膀右臂。

京极尊人：《传奇王子》中著名不良少年，京极龙的大哥，朱雀奏同父异母的哥哥，爱慕成濑果音，在知道果音喜欢的是朱雀奏后选择放手。

京极龙：京极尊人的弟弟，著名不良少年，暗恋着成濑果音，但因为那是大哥喜欢的女人只能放弃，后来京极龙分化成Omega，哥哥尊人得知果音和朱雀奏分手，意图撮合京极龙和果音在一起，但京极龙目前和Next三人组关系亲近，特别是小田岛陆互动频繁。

小田岛陆（长谷川慎）：Next三人组成员之一，天堂光辉好友，得知京极龙分化成Omega后，心态发生了微妙的变化。

日浦海司（藤原树）：Next三人组成员，天堂光辉好友，近期因偶然闻到的Omega信息素陷入了单相思中，却找不到信息素源头。

正文：  
圣布莱利恩特学院场合  
高城司百无聊赖的走在干净明亮的走廊里，对面日浦海司面色惊恐的跑过来。  
“光辉！光辉！出大事了！”日浦海司一把扯住高城司的胳膊，急匆匆的往庭院方向跑去。  
高城司被拖着向前，连续翻了几个白眼，自从分化成Omega后，为了不在枫士雄回学校前出岔子，他选择和长相相似但性别为Alpha的天堂光辉身份互换，不得已每天替天堂光辉到圣布莱利恩特学院上课。  
从此，他这个鬼邪高全日制无冕之王、沉睡的金毛狮子、楼顶葛优瘫爱好者，冷面无情人狠话不多的杀手，就被迫每天在这个奇葩的学校里进行一些诸如按时上课、认真笔记、背诵课文、团结同学、虚伪假笑等浪费生命的活动，这不，面前这个大长脸儿不知又发现什么无聊的事要带自己去看热闹了……  
高城司不止一次后悔，自己当初怎么就一时迷惑，答应了这个替身计划呢？  
日浦海司拉着高城司来到庭院前的回形平台上，先隔着花墙往外看，然后扯着高城司往下蹲，“嘘！在下面呢！”  
半晌，高城司和日浦海司一起伸出小脑袋，透过花墙往平台下的庭院看过去。  
“果音！”纯白色制服金棕色卷发的男生在后面追赶喊着，“给我站住！”  
前方不远处，黑色齐耳短发的女生不耐烦的停步转头瞪过来。  
“给我站住！”高大帅气的男生插着腰，面色扭曲，毫无贵公子的形象，“你这个笨蛋女人！真是要被你气疯了！”  
高城司眯起眼睛，前面的女生似乎就是天堂光辉暗恋的“成濑果音”，但后面那个……  
好在日浦海司及时解答：“光辉，上次果音学姐说和朱雀奏分手了，看着追赶架势，朱雀奏明显还在纠缠学姐嘛！”  
“我们已经分手了！王！子！大！人！”成濑果音扬起下巴，面对比她高出一个头的高大男生丝毫不打怵。  
“我当然知道！你以为我是来跟你求复合的吗？”后方的朱雀奏几步追上来拉住成濑果音的手臂：“别自以为是了！”  
成濑果音毫不留情的把手臂抽出来，十分嫌弃的捂住口鼻后退几步。  
“你这个疯女人！你竟然嫌弃我Alpha信息素的味道！”朱雀奏抓狂中，“所有人都说这是最优质的信息素……”  
因为成濑果音捂着口鼻，传出来的声音莫名变得有些阴阳怪气：“是那些跟你相亲的Omega说的吧！”  
朱雀奏泄气：“什么相亲啊！果音，你误会了！”  
“停！”成濑果音挥挥手，“你该知道吧，我也是Alpha，我们同性别的信息素是会有对抗性的！特别是我们两个信息素都属于强侵略性的种类……”  
朱雀奏还没来的及再开口，道路另一边传来折扇啪一声打开的动静，随之一道沉郁的嗓音带着几分戏谑：“看看，看看，这不是三代目传奇王子朱雀奏吗？”  
高城司看过去，一个身穿和服的小矮个摇晃着折扇缓缓走了过来，身后跟着四五个人。  
朱雀奏一秒恢复了优雅的笑容，微微躬身致意：“会长大人，日安！我正在和女朋友处理感情纠纷，能请您暂时回避吗？”  
会长身后那个铁塔般粗壮的人一步跨了出来，淡黄的和服，蓬松的金发，一双牛眼睛在眼镜的遮盖下也照样威慑力十足：“大胆！竟然对会长不敬！”  
“加布列，退下！”会长合起的折扇挡在铁塔加布列的胸前，敲了几下，加布列冷哼一声，甩了甩头发退到后面。  
“又来了……”日浦海司语气埋怨中带着兴奋，“绫小路会长也过来了，他之前也追求过果音前辈，这下可有好戏看了！”海司扭头寻找共鸣，却发现亲友正抻着脖子，整个身子都恨不得探出去“看热闹”，海司急忙扯着对方衣服往下拽：“光辉，你偷看的太明显了，回来一点啊！”  
高城司却是伸着脖子往下看向加布列，他总觉得这人身材气质有些面熟，但又一时想不起在哪里见过……  
日浦海司正生拉硬拽，突然闻到一丝淡淡的Omega信息素的味道，在拟味剂的遮盖下，这味道若有似无，带着蜜糖香气的水果味道，清爽透明，让人想到雨后花朵上娇嫩的露珠，日浦海司忍不住激动的站起身来，正是自己苦苦寻找的味道……  
“啊！”朱雀奏看过来，“你们两个，出来！”朱雀奏指着鬼鬼祟祟偷看二人组。  
“果音！”朱雀奏看清“天堂光辉”的脸，立刻扭头告状，“你看他，上次也躲在一边偷看，这次又是，你还怀疑是我把分手消息散布出去的……”  
成濑果音懒得理会朱雀奏的碎碎念：“光辉，你怎么在这里？”  
“光辉……”日浦海司却悄声问他，“你刚刚有没有闻到啊，Omega信息素的味道？”  
高城司皱紧眉头，既然被发现，他自然不会再躲藏，索性大摇大摆的走了下来，日浦海司急忙在身后跟上。  
“前辈……”高城司为天堂光辉恋爱事宜着想，索性还是主动搭话，“听说朱雀奏还在纠缠你，所以我过来看看！”  
“管你什么事啊！”朱雀奏气到叉腰，“况且我也是你前辈，你竟然对我直呼其名？！”  
成濑果音看朱雀奏吃瘪，拼命压抑着上翘的嘴角微笑回答到：“不用担心，我和他已经分手了，而且不会复合的。”  
朱雀奏闻言敢怒不敢言，只能挑软柿子捏，气呼呼瞪着偷看的两个学弟。  
而高城司点点头，不知接下来该说什么，索性眯起眼睛看向加布列。  
绫小路葵不知为何上前一步，似乎是要挡住加布列，可惜他小小的个子，实在是徒劳：“你有什么事吗？t…te……te呃……”  
加布列急忙俯身在绫小路葵耳边说：“天堂光辉！”  
“天堂光辉，你在这里干什么？”绫小路葵问道。  
高城司福如心至，这个加布列，长得像极了那天在NIGHTRING挑事的MIGHTY WARRIORS的PHO，只是因为发型和气质相差太大，让高城司没能第一时间认出。  
“啊，请会长不要误会！”日浦海司赶紧圆场，“其实，其实是我们闻到陌生的Omega信息素的味道，有些好奇的追踪，才恰好路过，路过……”  
可谁知，对面的绫小路葵和加布列闻言更加紧绷，绫小路葵更是下意识的微微偏头谴责的看向加布列。  
“会长……”加布列有些委屈，“我喷了拟味剂了……”  
“闭嘴！”绫小路葵没好气的低喝。  
“而且会长都帮我做了暂时标记了，按理说……”加布列最怕惹绫小路葵生气，急忙委屈的解释。  
“你给我闭嘴！”绫小路葵忍不住大声呵斥。  
话音落下，四周寂静，大家都看向加布列，眼神疑惑而探究。  
“加布列前辈……莫非你分化成了……”成濑果音有些迟疑的开口。  
加布列支支吾吾，绫小路葵终于暴怒：“早说了你这么大只，简直就是天然扩香器，你以后不许跟着我出来！”  
“会长！不要呀！不要抛弃加布列……”加布列一把抱住了绫小路葵的胳膊，拼命摇晃起来。  
朱雀奏挠挠头：“所以加布列分化成Omega了？还被绫小路会长标记了？”  
“暂时标记！”绫小路葵被摇的头晕目眩的仍不忘纠正，“是暂时标记！”  
成濑果音看向一直盯着加布列的两个学弟：“光辉、日浦同学，你们说的Omega是加布列吗？”  
朱雀奏立即毒舌的开口：“当然了，咱们几个都是Alpha，不是加布列还能是你这个笨女人变性了？！”  
成濑果音不满的瞪了朱雀奏一眼。  
高城司还是盯着加布列，应该不是PHO吧，虽然长得有些相似。  
而日浦海司呆呆看着加布列，难道这就是自己朝思暮想的信息素味道主人吗？  
冒失小学弟的眼神自然让绫小路葵和加布列都更加面色不善，绫小路葵威吓的说道：“你们真是属狗的鼻子，现在知道了想怎么样？要追求加布列吗？”  
成濑果音看着学弟们吓傻的样子于心不忍：“不如先确认一下是不是……”小学弟礼貌上前闻一下说不是，不就可以圆满解决了？  
高城司心想这方法不错，闻一下，如果加布列确实是Omega，那和PHO肯定不是一个人。  
于是高城司一把将日浦海司推出去。  
日浦海司震惊回头瞪亲友，你倒是唯果音学姐马首是瞻，居然害我！  
局势紧张，日浦海司叫苦不迭，仰头看向高大的加布列，咽了口唾沫，脚步千钧般缓慢在地上拖动。  
“动作快点哦！大家都很忙呢！”朱雀奏看热闹的吐槽着，大长腿迈过去，抓起日浦海司，把他往加布列的方向扔过去，日浦海司直直撞进加布列胸口上，两人都疼得闷哼一声。  
日浦海司捂住头后退了好几步，神色痛苦，而加布列狠狠一跺脚，捂着自己的胸转身跑走了，淡黄的金发随着微风飘扬，恰如他此时辛酸的心情。  
“朱雀奏！你给我等着！”绫小路葵指着朱雀奏，又看向跑走的加布列，“等等，你跑什么！加布列！给我站住！”  
绫小路葵提着和服下摆，两条小腿倒腾的飞快，追了过去  
“唉？”成濑果音歪了歪头，“刚刚会长是喊出加布列的名字了吗？”  
“会长！会长！等等啊！”庭院另一边，高大的不良少年跑的气喘吁吁，抬着手看向跑远的学生会长，面色崩溃，犹如被主人抛弃的委屈狗狗。  
“京极尊人？”朱雀奏不爽的看过去，“你又来干什么？还打着把你弟弟京极龙介绍给果音的主意吗？”  
高城司闻言，上下扫视评估着京极尊人，这就是京极龙的大哥，本街区武力第一的不良少年？看起来倒挺像那么回事，有机会可以打一架试试。  
京极尊人看到成濑果音惊喜的笑了，犹如一只大型犬欢快的奔跑过来，一把将果音抱在怀里：“果音，你也在呀！”  
朱雀奏气的睁大了眼睛：“你你你，给我放开！”  
成濑果音被紧紧熊抱，无奈的苦着脸，优美的手安抚的拍拍京极尊人的背：“嗯嗯，好久不见，能松开一些吗，我要喘不过气了！”  
京极尊人连忙撒手，想到什么表情又皱成一团：“果音，我之后再来找你，我现在要去请会长帮忙找人，龙好像出事了！”  
话音落下，高城司和日浦海司就齐齐“唉？”了一声。  
日浦海司着急的问：“尊人前辈，龙他怎么了？”  
高城司也紧张的看过去。  
京极尊人苦了脸，“刚刚他给我打了电话，好像出了什么事，可电话里断断续续说不清楚……”  
日浦海司低声说：“我们刚刚还和龙碰面过，说好要待会一起打篮球的……”  
京极尊人挠挠头：“放在过去我也不会太在意，可龙现在毕竟分化成了Omega，我还是有点不放心！”   
日浦海司看向旁边的亲友，语气犹疑：“龙他现在，应该和陆在一起吧，就算遇到危险，陆也会保护他啊……”  
高城司却想起小田岛陆和京极龙的互动，心中不安：“保护？我看最大的危险就是他！”  
海司急忙扯扯亲友的袖子，京极尊人却皱起眉头严肃起来：“光辉，什么意思？难道你知道些什么？”  
“体育馆……”高城司飞快拿出手机确认了群聊记录，接着一言不发转身往体育馆跑去。  
成濑果音急忙说：“大家也都别站着，四散方向帮忙找人吧！”  
众人都点点头，各自领了一个方向开始行动起来。  
日浦海司看着已经迅速跑远的天堂光辉，惯性的要追上去，心里却忍不住感叹，光辉果然是在意龙的吧……  
不知为何，日浦海司心里有些黯然，他脚步顿了顿，迟疑的选择了另外的方向。  
高城司和日浦海司就这样奔向了相反的方向。  
后来，得知一切真相的日浦海司也会偶尔思考，如果当时自己选择追上去，一切结局会不会不同呢？  
此时的高城司却想不了那么多，他了解京极龙的武力值，更何况还有小田岛陆在，两人武力值相加，在校园里又能有什么危险呢？除非这危险来自他们控制不了的部分，比如Omega的发情……  
那么对此时的京极龙来说，所有的Alpha都是危险分子，能救他的，只有哥哥京极尊人和实际性别是Omega的自己。  
必须再快一点。


End file.
